Prince Charming
by listentothesewords
Summary: lynne had left me. I had lost my best friend. I was alone in my high school life. Then I found a prince charming. but once he leaves, i will be alone again. how can i hold him? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. prologue

A/N: This can be a oneshot if no one reviews. I just thought I'd peek into Bella's Phoenix life. All of it is from her point of view.

**Disclaimer:**

**I am not the genius behind twilight, and do not own it. I do own Lynne and any other phoenix people besides Phil and Renee though.**

Chapter One

I couldn't believe it. This was the way it had always been. Nothing had ever been different. I knew nothing else.

Lynne and I had been best friends and neighbors since we were little. We were a joint package, the two-for- one. Now Costco was selling us separate for half price.

It all started when we left for high school. Lynne, who was a gymnast, decided to go up for the cheerleading squad for kicks, and I had joined her for fact we were always together. Truth was, I hadn't expected for either of us to do well at this thing. But in the end, she made a varsity squad, unheard of for any freshman. Facing me now was her walking around with all of her blonde cheer "buddies" and me all alone.

I have to admit, I haven't ever thought of myself as beautiful. Okay-looking, sure. But my skin was too pale, my hair too thick, my eyes too brown. But I never expected people to think of Lynne as prettier. Now I saw. She was tall, blonde, and tan. Her baby fat had left her and now she no longer needed me either. It hurt, losing the one friend I had. It felt as though I had lost half myself. Now where to turn?

A/N:Sorry it's short, but I had to lay down some ground stuff.


	2. chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I am continuing anyway. I have gotten ONE person to review. Lame. REVIEW peoples. por favor. necesito lo para vivir. me encanta hablar spanglish. yup.**

The Real Chapter One

Like sun and Phoenix. Things I could always count on. My life so far had been the Bella/ Lynne show. always. I knew nothing else. (A/N TITLE!!!)

But somehow things were starting to change. Like at school. Lynne found Tina. Tina was exactly what I wasn't. Pretty, popular, coordinated. That hurt.

These revelations now gave me time that I never had had before. Time to think. Time to sit in the alcove of my room and draw. Draw a life I had read so many times and dreamed of even more. That fairy- tale life. You know, boy meets girl. one has a deadly secret, but they fall for each other nevertheless. And then they kiss and live happily ever after. My world was plummeting, for as much as I knew I would never find my Prince Charming, my fairytale ending, I still believed I could. That somehow my life would be worth a story. Somehow I was special.

My mother then knocked on my door. Agh, why did she have to interrupt these oh so glorious moments of mine?

"Bella, sweetie, it's time for dinner. And then I have book club with Georgette and you and Lynne have to baby-sit Harry."

"mom, do I have to?"

"Honey, yes you do. You know Harry's only 10 and Georgie and I thought that you and Lynne could pull this thing into a sleepover."

Believe me, that was the LAST thing I wanted to do. Harry was Lynne's annoying little brother. He had this infatuation with me, it scared me to the bones, but to Lynne, it was her nerdy brother flirting with her nerdy EX friend. And the sleepover, well, let's just say I wasn't the only one Lynne talked to at these things. Tina was always a cell- call away or the laptop was out and Lynne was typing away on what I thought was the most useless thing ever, Instant Messenger. I had a screen name, sure, but I never used it. I only had it because Lynne decided I needed one.

But there was no getting out of this. These sleepovers used to be a privilege. Now they were a curse. But grumpling, I just placed my non descript pajamas into my beach bag and worked my way down the stairs, muttering a goodbye to Phil on my way out. Let the games begin.

**A/N: You will come to love/hate Lynne. Seriously, this is MY life we're talking about here. "Lynne" and I are on good terms now, but you should have seen us then. Just wait, I won't spoil. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	3. chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walked outside and let the sun soak into my face. This was bliss. I wish that I could just stay here and not take another step toward that house. That house across the street that used to be my favorite place. Her house is on the larger side, with a big pool behind it. Yes, she is slightly wealthy, but that never mattered to us until recently. Now everything in her closet was designer. Mine consisted of comfort clothes and jeans, which she detested. That was another thing I hated about her now, she detested everything about me and tried to change me. My hair is naturally straight, but now I "needed highlights" and "needed a straightener". I am very fine taking care of myself. I don't need or WANT these things. I am perfectly content with myself. Except for a Prince Charming. That was the only thing I needed now. Someone to come driving down this street and drive me away as fast as possible. Wait, no. Regular speed. Charlie's a cop. Speeding is bad.

Finally my feet trudged onto the other side of the rode. _So much for Prince Charming_. I scuffled my feet toward the door and knocked politely. A year ago I would have never knocked; I would have just simply walked in and called out Lynne's name.

"Hi Bella, hold on, Lynne's on the phone. Let me get her," offered Georgette kindly. I knew that smile. It was a smile of oblivion, one that didn't know how Lynne was avoiding me and ripping me apart.

Oblivion.

"Heeyyyy Bella," Lynne drew out the "hey" sarcastically. I also knew this smile. Fake as the supernatural. Faker than Dracula. She was doing this for show. For her own amusement of watching the pathetic, me.

I looked at Lynne, just proof of how much she had changed. Her blonde hair was stick-straight, unnatural for her. Her blue eyes were crudely rimmed with black eyeliner. And what scared me the most was when I saw her face. Or when I didn't. It was covered in at least a pound of foundation. This struck hard. She looked like the girls we had once avoided. Made slight fun of even. That face staring at me made me want to puke. Had our friendship meant nothing?

"Hi Lynne, I haven's seen you in forever. How's Tina doing?" I said, in the politest snide manner I could.

"She's good"

"And cheerleading how's that going?"

"It's good. I'm flying now, you know."

"_You know_," I said rudely, "I have no idea what that is."

"It's the person on top for the mounts."

_I hope they drop you. Oops that was rude. She just makes me so mad._

"Oh, that's good."

"Bella?" Her innocent tone caught me off guard from my malicious thoughts. Was a sorry in order?

"What?"

"Can we go inside? I don't want anyone to see me outside talking," and then she added under her breath, "especially not to you."

That proved her façade.

I stepped inside warily, knowing that the atmosphere of her phoniness had not lifted. She led me upstairs, to her room. Her room had changed a lot like herself. It used to periwinkle and covered in fairies and posters from her favorite books. Now the Pepto-Bismol pink walls were covered in posters of half-naked guys and singers. There was nothing left of her old ways.

Immediately she left me to fend for myself and sat herself down at her newly acquired laptop, typing away on instant messenger. I hated this.

So I opened up her closet, the only place where I knew I could find things to occupy myself. She was still Lynne, and loved books, but not publicly.

Her newest acquisition was the screenplay of Cinderella. Oh joy. More princes in shining armor on white horses. That I would never have. Ever.

I picked up the book and settled myself in her new plush pillow chair. In some ways I was jealous of Cinderella. She lived in a world where magic was real, the supernatural was real. Oh if only. Another recent read. Well, not too recent. 5th grade, Holes. If only if only.

Lynne was oblivious to me just sitting there. She was content with typing away, to princes and princesses far more glamorous than me. Slowly I drifted away, falling asleep, tired and sad.

_I was in a meadow. A beautiful meadow. Far more magnificent than anything I'd ever seen. Until I turned around. Suddenly I was in a classroom. A fairly non- descript classroom, black lab tables, students. But this wasn't in Phoenix. I could hear the rain outside. One word flashed into my head… Forks. But still, I had turned around to see the most glorious sight ever. A boy, no a man, with auburn brown hair, and deep ocher eyes. He was pale, like me, and had the face of a god. He watched me as I watched him, tensed at our staring. Then he relaxed, his face forming the best kind of smile, a crooked sincere one._

"_You must be Bella Swan, I'm…"_

"BELLA BELLA BELLA BELLA!!!" Lynne was screaming, so loud, I think I now needed an ear plug. She was actually excited. "Guess what?"

I grumbled. **Now** she wanted to talk to me. "What." (A/N No, not a typo, she's just being curt.)

"Greg asked me out!!!!!" She was ecstatic. Greg was the quarterback of the football team, and he'd had his eyes on Lynne for a while. And yet, I was her (ex) best friend, and he didn't know I existed. Oh, but he knew **_Tina_**.

"That's good. When're you going out?"

"I don't know, he says his friend Mike wants to ask out Tina, so we might do a double date. I just talked to her, and she'd be up for it. Well, MORE than up for it. She's really excited."

_Why does this matter to me? Oh, I'm being rude again. She's just excited. I can't fuel her current dislike of me._

"That's good. I'm sure you'll have fun." I stated. Then I decided to change the subject, "Wait, how long have I been out?"

"Umm, I don't know. But we'd better be getting Harry some dinner."

"Oh, yea. What should we make?"

"Hmm, how 'bout Mac n' cheese and… oh wait, let's make COOKIES!!!"

This entirely took me by surprise. It was like she was making a peace offering. This was a legendary Bella/Lynne meal. Always. This was what we ALWAYS made. Was she trying to apologize? Or was this just what came to mind?

"Okay," I replied sheepishly.

We walked down to the kitchen with Lynne jabbering about how Greg asked her out. It was hard to hate someone who could be so frivolously happy. So I just kept my rude factor turned off and gritted it through.

Later, after eating half a pound of chocolate cookie dough and Kraft and putting Harry to bed, we settled down for a movie. It was a fairytale, which just hurt me more. Another Prince Charming I will never have. Luckily, the lights were off and Lynne couldn't see my eyes water every so often. But they were. After the movie, Lynne grabbed her pillow and sat herself on the end of my sleeping bag.

"So, see any high school guys you like yet?" she asked inquisitively.

"Nah, not really. Well not any that have seen me."

"Oh, come on, you probably have got so many guys after you. Come on, you're gorgeous."

_Hahaha, don't make me laugh. Me, gorgeous?_

I tensed. This conversation, as short as it was, made me realize that I was falling into the pattern again. Lynne just kept pulling me in then pushing me out again. I had to stop.

"I'm going to get some ice cream, you want some?" Lynne offered, obviously struck by my sudden tension.

"No, thanks, I'm actually a little tired. I think I might turn in." Anything to get away from this. It wasn't fair how she was stringing me on, but it also wasn't fair how I was falling for it again and again.

I lay down and looked at the ceiling, plastery white and boring. Imagining shapes forming out of the plaster. A dragon. A bunny. Soon later I fell asleep. Only once again to find I was in heaven.

**A/N: Three guesses to who she sees. And the first two don't count. **

**p.s. press that review button.  Please?**


	4. chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next Morning

_He turned toward me, we were not in the classroom anymore, and we were in a lunchroom. For some reason I felt this sense of alienation. Like I didn't belong. But he was staring straight towards me, eyes burning into my skull. It wasn't a look of want, like his eyes had hinted at before, but a look of curiosity. Like he wanted to know something he didn't._

_Then I was in a house. Surrounded by the most beautiful people I had ever seen. Angels. But I wasn't in this scene, I was watching it. I knew myself in it, a pale, brown-haired girl among gods. All of a sudden, one angel, a stunning blonde man, one of authority and distinction , motioned for _him_, MY angel, my Prince Charming to leave. Suddenly I was being pinned against my angel and his lips pressed hard against mine. I was in heaven for all of a second. The perfect fairytale kiss. But then he released me and his eyes flashed coal black. He was sad. I had made him sad. None of this made sense, I was in an unfamiliar place kissing the most stunning creature in existence. But why? And why was he sad?_

I woke up crying. Because I had caused this angel sadness, this angel I would never meet, never kiss, never.

Like usual, I had woken up before Lynne. She could sleep through a nuclear holocaust. But Georgette was awake. She was making pancakes, another culinary peace offering. All I wanted to do, though, was change and leave. So I said a quick "Good Morning" to Georgie and I grabbed my bag and ran up the stairs into the bathroom.

The face in the mirror was different today. She was still pale, but more alert. Her hair was straight and still brown, but fuller (if that's even possible). Her eyes smiled and her lips curved in a smile. She looked like the girl in the dream. The one the angel was kissing. Could I be her? No, she was too pretty. She looked like an angel herself. And I never could.

I quickly changed into a plain pair of jeans and a black t-shirt and walked down the stairs. But then a hall mirror caught my eyes again. I blushed at the sight. I was pretty. Not in the glamorous way guys in Phoenix looked for, but in a way I couldn't describe. But PRETTY nonetheless. Which scared me.

Lynne finally woke up, at a ripe 11:30, and trudged her way out of the living room into the kitchen. Her hair was frazzled and her makeup off. This was the true Lynne I knew. A vulnerable Lynne. She sat herself down at the table and dumped syrup on her pancakes. Another thing I could never do. She could eat horses. I prefer cereal.

"Good Morning Lynne." I offered.

"Mornin' Bella," she grumbled.

"Lynne, I have to go soon, but quick question, what're you doing for Halloween next week?" Now this was the ultimate challenge. We had always trick-or treated together, but as of late, it was uncertain. She would probably go with Tina. Hands down.

"Ummm, sorry Bella, but last night after you fell asleep, Greg called and said that Mike had asked Tina out and they thought Halloween would be the perfect time to go out."

"Oh, okay."

"You could, umm, come though if you wanted."

Pity. I was pitiful. "No it's okay. Thanks for offering though." Pity Pity Pity.

"I have to go now though, I have to work." Work was often an excuse for me. I babysat, and schoolwork. Two things Lynne never bothered with.

"At least let me do your hair and makeup."

O gosh. Kill me now.

"You know I don't like makeup and stuff."

"But it can't hurt."

I trudged up the stairs, grumbling. She sat me down at her room vanity and brought out the weapons. Cover-up, which I had taken a vow against, eye shadow, mascara, the works. Things I never bothered with. The most I ever wore was a little eyeliner. That was it.

Instantly, she started to cover my face in a crème such the wrong color for me, it made my face look orange as a pumpkin. I **_liked_** my skin. Sure, I always wished I could be a little tan, but paleness worked for me. _It also worked for him. Stop it! He's not real! You are never going to get a Prince Charming, let alone that one. But he would be nice._

By the end of the grueling process, I looked like a barbie. One that looked like she could melt her face off.

"uhh, thanks Lynne. I reall have to be getting going though, I have to work, in—HOLY CROW! I have to go!" I did. My ride to work was coming any minute.

It was then I ran down the stairs and into the front door. Literally, and I left an enormous foundation splodge on it. Serves them all right.

A/N: Yea this chapter sucked. A LOT. but review, I take constructive criticism well.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I've been getting stuff about the lengths of my chapters. I'm trying to make them longer, but as I comment in this chapter, I go to a hard-"butt" all girls' catholic school, and have loads of work. But im trying. Mayb ill stick some Bella- written poetry in sometime soon to lengthen them. I don't know, but I do have a lot in store for u guys.

Chapter Four

Work was rather uneventful. I was babysitting the neighbors, good kids, though a little chatty, who listened to me. After I had placed them to bed (this was a LONG day of babysitting) I sat down in front of the plasma TV in their den and turned on the movie channels.

_Crap. Crap crap crap crap crap_. I couldn't watch any of this. Out of one hundred movie channels, it was romance night for most of them. I had to decide though, so I chose the classic The Princess Bride. Romance. Fairytale. Great. Of all nights for there not to be a horror or thriller movie on.

I loved the Princess Bride. Or at least I used to, until an unreal and misleading angel flew into my life. Now it was painful. Seeing him kiss her like that, so much in love, love conquering all, even death.

That's it. I'm doing homework. I shut off the television right as Buttercup and Westley were "enjoying a passionate moment" in the ravine. O god. The book at least gives them privacy. (A/N: READ THE PRINCESS BRIDE BOOK IT ROCKS MORE THAN THE MOVIE NO LIE!)

My luck. Homework is to read two scenes of Romeo and Juliet. I am officially cursed. But, it is not an entirely bad thing to succumb to the forces of my Prince Charming. I just wish I knew his name.

Finding nothing else to do, I took out Susan and Michael's, for those were the children I was babysitting, crayon sets. I loved to draw. Just doodling, drawing random faces, I zoned out and just gave in to natural high that I get from this. I was sucked in. Then I realized what I drew.

An angelic face, with piercing eyes, orbs of caramel, and bronze-red hair, messy but oh-so lovely. He was in a collared shirt, and a loosely tied tie. He was my angel. He was missing something, though. A name. No name could ever describe him though.

I pondered this for a while, but eventually came up with one. _Anthony_. I know, it sounded lame, but it was the best I could come up with.

Finally, after hours of gorging down bad food and drawing frivolously, midnight rolled around and Susan and Michael's parents came home. This had been a long day. And tomorrow, Mischief Night would be longer. I hated that night. Just a stupid reason for kids to get drunk or to egg my house. Agh.

I got home in a daze. I needed sleep badly, so I walked like a zombie up to my room and put on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. Comfort clothes.

Sleep came dreamlessly, or without dreams that I would remember. But in the morning, I woke up with one eye watering. And I didn't know why. That bothered me. Immensely so.

Never had Renee or Phil been fairly religious, so Sunday morning mass was not an obligation **(A/N: I, unfortunately, so to an all girls catholic school, and have mass at least once a week. No cracks about that. I KNOW that it sucks.) **But they both had gone, Renee to volunteering til 2:30, Phil teaching at the baseball clinic.

Where to then?

I could go see Lynne. Uh, no. That was out of the question. Completely.

I could bike down to the middle school and see the football game there. Hmm, you know what that's lasting until 6, so maybe I'll go later. I had friends there. Just some mutual, younger friends. I could probably do that later.

Or I could go to the alcove. Hmmmm…

To the alcove it is. My alcove was positively the best place ever. When Renee got this house, there was supposedly a second bathroom off of my room, but she and I didn't mind sharing, so during her "trading spaces" phase, she redid the extra bathroom into a reading nook for me. I absolutely loved it.

I ran downstairs to grab a munching snack. A little habit I had was eating Nesquick out of the container with a spoon, and that was perfect. My perpetual chocolate fix at work again. I grabbed the container and a Baskin Robbins pink spoon and ran up the stairs.

Today was going to be a light reading day. No Shakespeare, as much as I loved it, but I chose to pull out some books from my pre teen years. And no fantasy today either. I needed something gruesome, gory, so gut- wrenching that it would never remind me of, oh, "Anthony". Joan Lowery Nixon. Perfect. Murder. Gore. Whispers from the Dead. Perfect. I picked up the small volume and lay down on the floor. By the time I got into the book, I remembered one thing. Anthony. This GUY was named Anthony. He had this dazzling quality; he was good at "seducing". In a different way than my angel though, THIS Anthony was a murderer, _the_ murderer. My Anthony could never be a murderer. Never.

I finished the book, and I didn't realize how much time had gone by. I had woken up around 9:30, and now it was 2. Wow. Had it really taken that long to read that? I had, mainly because I had to keep stopping to think. About Anthony.

Mom would be home soon. I needed to create a cover for the lost day. I ran to throw together my room, and get into some decent clothes. Jeans check. T-shirt, check. Perfect.

Like she was called on cue, Renee walked into the door as I had just finished pulling my t-shirt over my head and putting on deodorant. She looked frazzled, like she'd had a long day.

"Hi mom, how was volunteering?" I asked innocently. I knew that it hadn't gone well by the looks of things.

"Um, not so great Bella. It turns out that someone's car got stolen during the volunteers lunch break and everything was just hectic all afternoon."

"Uh, oh, whose car was it?"

"I don't know, but to what I've heard, it was a fairly nice, new car. A Porsche if I'm not mistaken."

"Oh, wow. Do you think they'll find it?"

"The local police are on it, but a car of that standard could probably be to Austin by now."

"Well tell whoever's in charge if there's anything I can do, just to let me know." Perfect, this was the kind of thing I needed to get my mind off of Lynne and … Anthony.

Mom took me into a soft hug. "Aww, honey, your heart is larger than anything else in this world."

I wasn't comfortable with this type of affection. I blushed heavily and slowly returned the hug gingerly.

"Thanks Mom."

After my awkward moment, I left the kitchen in route of the computer. I could check my email, even though I knew no one had messaged me. My mom and I shared a downstairs computer, while Phil had his own laptop, but this arrangement was fine for me. I sat myself down and turned on the screen.

I went to Comcast and typed in my username bswan. (A/N: NOT a real email, don't go emailing it. I don't know if someone actually has it!) Very generic, initial and last name. Very much unlike Lynne's, _Nix cheer (A/n: once again, don't email it)_

I even remember her nitwit explanation for it:

"_I absolutely love my new screen name. Sooo much. It's Nix "space" cheer "space" i-l-u-x-o. Nix, for Phoenix, of course. Phoenix out long is so tacky. And I cheer. Then "I, l, u" for I love you, once again, of course. And then a cute little xo! Hugs and kisses!"_

That just wanted to make me puke. Emails were for communication, not glamorization. Sometimes, I wondered where that girl who had sat on the floor of my kitchen, sticking whole peanuts into the blender to make peanut butter (she was in full favor of Renee's spontaneous cooking), and then apples in another blender for applesauce. They both ended up exploding on us, and we were covered in peanut sauce and apple butter for the rest of the day.

I opened my email, and to my surprise, I had an email. I opened it, not recognizing who it was from, but curious nevertheless. When I read it, nothing made sense except—

_Dear Jasper,_

_Here are the papers you requested. Five high schoolers. You, your sister, and the others. I hope you find everything satisfactory, and I will be expecting your check in the mail soon._

_Riley Higgins_

_p.s. Have fun in Phoenix this week. There are I.D.'s and driver's licenses for all of you as well. Hope your brother has his fun._

There were four attachments, but I only could get to one, the other three required passwords. But I did open that one. I was bored, and no one could blame me for that.

Ugh! They were fake I.D.'s, birth certificates, and driver's licenses for a Jasper and a Rosalie Hale. I had gotten the email of a forger!

I immediately deleted that email and shut down the monitor.

It was now 3:30. I could go to the game now. I ran upstairs and grabbed the one piece of "fashionable" clothing I liked, an American Eagle button-up shirt from Lynne for my last birthday. It was fuchsia, my current favorite color, only because I loved saying the name. I slipped it on over my t-shirt and grabbed my other things, my book, my disposable camera, just time- occupiers.

"Mom, I'm going to ride down to the game!"

"Okay, honey, just make sure to be back in enough time for dinner!"

"Will do."

I ran outside and around the house to where I had stashed my bike. It was a colder day here in Phoenix, so my over-shirt was perfectly suited for the weather. I neglected to wear a helmet, I may not care about appearance as much as Lynne, but I DID NOT care to show up at the game with a hot pink flowery helmet and then take it off to get hat hair.

I rode slowly, taking in all the scenery of Phoenix. Phoenix never looked like Fall. I had three pictures of the Falls I knew in my head: Summery Phoenix, that one Fall in rainy Forks, and the picture Renee had from when she was child growing up in Connecticut. Connecticut was gorgeous in Autumn, all the trees turning different colors, it was like Forks without the rain, Forks without rain, ha! If I ever have kids, they will either grow up in homey Connecticut or in Phoenix. End of story.

I arrived at the school just as I heard the cheerleaders finish up their half-time. Thank GOD that I came late. I would've hated to watch those little, thin bandy girls run around like idiots. (A/n: nothing against cheerleaders. I was once one)

Just then, I was pounced on by two cold arms wrapping around my face. I tensed, scared. Next someone said gravely, "Isabella Marie Swan, if you would like to live, you need to…"

CLIFFY….elle, don't spoil it.


	6. Chapter 5

A/n: Now how cruel was that?

Sorry, I've forgotten to disclaim, I don't own twilight. Dur. I own Lynne, Tina, Georgina, Laura (YES I OWN YOU LAURA!), and of course, Finn. You'll meet those last two this chapter.

Chapter Five

Last Chapter:

Just then, I was pounced on by two cold arms wrapping around my face. I tensed, scared. Next someone said gravely, "Isabella Marie Swan, if you would like to live, you need to…"

"… Turn around and give your best friend in the world a big hug!!!" It was Laura, frozen solid by the odd weather, and attacking me. I hadn't seen her in while, but she hadn't changed too much since graduation. She was in eighth grade, but she was my life support. Throughout the summer, when I was distressed by the first round of Lynne leaving me, she had constantly called my house and left long ecstatic messages. She constantly made my day. She was smart, but she had that tinge of "blondeness" that haunted her everywhere. To match her hair.

"Guess what, guess what, guess what?!?!?!" Laura was obviously happy. Intriguing, she was always happy, but there was hint of something else in her eyes.

"What?" I asked genuinely curious.

"There are three of the HOTTEST guys ever are here. Well, two have girlfriends, but one looks single. Isn't that perfect? Oh. He's so gorgeous. They all are." She was in boy land. Her favorite place.

That left me to drift. This new guy couldn't be half as beautiful as my angel. No one could even compare. I was a taken woman. Taken by something that didn't exist. **_Shouldn't exist_**.

"Oh, and Bella? Did you notice who else happens to be here?" Laura snapped out of it, and so did I. She motioned behind me, and I whipped my head around to see LYNNE, kissing Greg, her boyfriend of a day, passionately on the lips. My lunch was starting to threaten me.

_I couldn't believe her! First Tina, then THIS! _

_Play it cool. Play it cool._

I decided to turn to another topic Laura had brought up. New kids. That were probably older and uninterested. In me anyways, Laura was just a guy-magnet.

She purposefully sat us behind them, sneaking me around in an odd path, so I didn't get a peek at their faces, but I saw their types.

There was one, a more football-type guy, big built. And naturally, he had a slight blonde with him. Then there was a very tightly huddled, not for the cold, but more for each other, couple. The girl petite and thin to the extreme, and had black spiky hair pointing in every direction. With her was a dirty- blonde haired man, wrapped up in a scarf and jacket, but still not seeming cold. Something about the last guy caught my eye. And not that he was obviously the only single one of the group, but his HAIR, it was that same copper bronze, that glorious shade, as _Anthony's_. Not only his hair, but **_him_**. His entire aura. Me kiss that?

Impossible.

As we sat down, the lone one tensed. He didn't even turn around. The hairs on his spine just stood straight up.

It was the blonde boy who broke the singleton's stress, turning towards him and asking, "Are you okay, what's wrong?"

The beautiful bronze haired boy, flustered with something I couldn't comprehend, turned toward him, "I'm leaving. I'll see you at the house."

The girl with the spiky hair ran to him, gave him a hug, looking thoughtful.

Out of nowhere, he replied, "Yes, that's it. And I can't talk about it. I just need to leave."

He got up and walked away. But before, he quickly turned and face me with coal- black eyes, and then I saw his face.

_Anthony._

He was not only identical to him; he was even more glorious and beautiful in person. His face was troubled, though, and it reminded me of the dream where he had kissed me.

_How had I made this angel sad?_

Laura, obviously seeing my confusion, changed the subject. "So, who're you going trick- or- treating with? What are you being?"

"I'm not going with anyone, I'm staying home. And I'll probably just dig through some of Renee's old costumes. She and Phil are going to a party, so I'll be the handing out candy."

"Oh, that's not fun. You should just go out."

"No, it's okay. I don't need candy anyway. Renee will get enough for the entire street." Halloween was Renee's favorite holiday, half because of the candy and the other half because she got to dress up. Her best costume ever was the Mad Hatter, and she even went around singing, "A Merry Unbirthday" and drinking tea.

"Oh, well, I'll see if I can get my mom to drive me and Josh around to your house when we trick- or- treat." Josh was Laura's boyfriend, and I had long ago decided not to get in the middle of that. He had liked me, but then fell for Laura, and I had helped him get her. Now they were VERY much together. I mused on that for a second. Together. To-get-her. Hmmm…..

"That's okay. You go and have fun."

"Well, if I come to your house, you ARE giving me candy." Laura had a massive sweet tooth, and loved candy.

"You wish."

"Okay, well then you WON'T recognize me. I'll be in disguise.

"Okay then."

Most of our conversations were like this. Witty banter, ending in meaningless statements.

The football game continued inconsequentially. The two couples in front of us we just sitting talking, a normal activity that seemed so odd for such beautiful people. I still hadn't seen their faces, only I could tell, with a brother so gorgeous, they were equally striking. Well, not equally, but near close.

Laura, being the flirt that she was, even though SHE HAD A BOYFRIEND moved her way closer to the group, as if to smother them. As we got closer, I started seeing something in each of their faces. Well, I started to see that I had seen their faces before. Every one of them, except the beautiful blonde girl, was in my dreams. _They were the angels._

"Jasper, can you do without me for one minute, I have to go see how he's holding up."

JASPER!!! No, it couldn't be the same. There had to be many jaspers in Phoenix. But the name was genuine, and these people seemed high school age. What were they? Criminals? Convicts? And where ----

I was stopped mid- thought when very abruptly the entire group of angels got up and left. They didn't even seem fazed by all the longing stares that were directed at them. Well, in the second it took them to leave. They had sped down the full-length of the bleachers in the time it would've taken me to run five steps. In the next moment, they were in the parking lot, speeding away in a….PORSCHE?

Could they be thieves on the run? Possibly? My mind was in a flurry. My angel, the forger, in _Phoenix_.

Laura notices my visual concentration on the family. "Bella, are you alright?"

"Umm, just feeling a little cold----"

"Aren't we all?"

"And I think I'm gonna start on my way home before it gets colder."

"Aww, can't you stay?"

"I don't think so, I'll talk to you later though, I promise." That was a promise I knew I couldn't keep, Laura was never available.

"Okay, and Bella, stay safe; you seemed real…well distant tonight, like you had something on your mind. Is Lynne at it again?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask her?" I motioned toward Lynne and Greg, who were definitely NOT watching the game.

"But I'll see you soon, right?" She sounded almost sad.

"I'll try, but high school, is well hard."

"Okay, bye Bella." She enclosed me in an enormous hug, nearly squeezing me to death.

"Bye Laura," I said, hugging her back.

Laura did have a soft side. Well, she was that kind of friend you could always count on to be there with ice cream and Oreos for your troubles. Life-support, as I said.

I walked down the bleachers, hastily, but being me, on the last step I tripped, pitching face first, ready to impact with the track surrounding the football field. Something caught me, two cold arms. _No, it couldn't be, not the angel._ And it wasn't. As I steadied myself, I picked up my head to see a grinning face. Finn. Ah, one of my favorite people in the entire word. **(A/n: Elle, I couldn't think of a new name for him!!! So I chose Finn!) **Finn was like my little brother, only in the 7th grade, but he was one of my best friends from middle school. **(A/n: Finn IS real, but doesn't he seem a bit like Jacob?)**

"Hey Bella," Finn said with a grin. "So, I'm guessing you're still a klutz? Where are all the bruises I'm expecting?"

"Hey Finn, "I replied, giving him a big hug. Wow, He'd grown tall. He was rather lanky, with tan hair and skin, but now he was…wow, he had to be over 6 feet by now. He towered over me, and he didn't miss that either.

"You shrink?"

"Hey, don't make fun of the vertically challenged," I faked pouted at him, over exaggerating my puppy dog eyes, and playing our classic game.

"Don't worry, you'll grow one day."

"Finn, I'm just about to go, but call my house if you need me, kay?" I knew he wouldn't. He was one of those people who worked off of seeing people versus just talking to them.

I walked out of the stadium, and towards my bike.

_Agh, today had been one of those days that doesn't click, Bella._

From seeing my angel to snapping back into reality, it was. I needed a break, so when I got home, I went upstairs to finish my homework for tomorrow. We were reading yet another book I had read before. And an essay came very easily afterwards. Even though I was happy to be preoccupied, my mind would still wander to what I had seen today. WHO I had seen today.

To get my mind off those glorious creatures I had seen today, I went to go take a shower. The hot water was comforting in the oddly strange weather, and my shampoo's scent was very pleasant. Strawberries. Which in truth, I had no hankering for, but were Lynne's favorite. Especially with chocolate. Oh no, I'm back there again. Shampoo wasn't even a safe topic for my brain.

With that I shut off the faucet. And I instantly chilled. I hate cold days in Phoenix. A lot.

I put on some pajamas and curled under my homemade quilt, even though it wouldn't warm me up. My mind began to wander to a place I had visited so many times before. The land of fairytales. Westley and Buttercup. Cinderella and Charming. The princess and the frog. _Wait, that's odd. How could a girl fall in love with something that's not… well, not human?_

_I don't know, but they've done it._

I was falling for an angel.

That night I fell asleep to the image of his face in my mind.

A/n: I'm sorry this chapter is so scatterbrained. just had to intorduce laura and finn. whom I absolutely love with all my heart.


	7. chapter 5 part 2Halloween Day

**A/n so sorry to take so long with the update. I am in Annie, and our productions this weekend, so I've been having an exhausting practice schedule. Will be trying to update though, ASAP.**

Halloween Day

When I woke up in the morning my head was pounding, I was cold but I was sweating under the blanket. I DID NOT feel like going to school. Luckily, when I went downstairs for cereal, Renee agreed with me that today was not my day, so I got to stay home. Good. I actually did not feel like dealing with candy and Halloween today. Plus, our school let students dress up in costume, and I only did that pre-planned, which I hadn't, so I'd be the lone person in regular clothes.

After eating, I settled back into bed to sleep some more. _With my angel close by, wandering through my head._

When I woke up in the _afternoon_, it was bright outside and I could tell the weather had changed from yesterday. I was surprised I had slept so long, but in a way, my body HAD taxed itself a lot lately.

I went into the shower, feeling disgusted by the dried sweat that had resulted from last night.

Renee had done the liberty of creating me a Halloween mystery meal on the kitchen table for when I woke up. This made me anxious though, for because it was Halloween, she believed that gave made her free to dye anything black and orange. But as I ate the orange and black sandwich, it was fairly okay.

I knew that I only had a few hours or so before the early trick- or- treaters came by, so I immediately set out to get ready. I found an old one of Renee's costumes, a simple vampire dress, and put on some odd red lipstick. There, with my coloring and the lipstick, I looked like a genuine vampire.

Then I went to find candy. I was surprised Renee hadn't eaten it all already, but sure enough; I found an enormous variety bag in the cupboard and then proceeded to pour it into a giant jack o lantern basket.

The doorbell rang. O gee, the first batch. I shook out my long brown hair and walked to the door. Oh, good, it's only Laura and Josh. I could see their faces in the window of the door and she was grinning from ear to ear. I could only guess what they were dressed as.

I opened the door cautiously, afraid of what they were wearing. Then my mouth dropped open in surprise.

They were Tigger and Pooh. Classic Laura, take me entirely by surprise. I was expecting something a whole lot kinkier. **(A/n: Poll: would Bella say that? answer in reviews)**

"Laura, you look adorable. But I don't think Tigger and Pooh were that close."

"Bella, don't worry, we won't make the little kids scream and be grossed out. That may ruin their view on Winnie and Pooh forever."

"Yeah, Pooh kissing Tigger may just do that."

"Hey Bella. You look nice." Josh was always sweet, always giving me pity compliments. I could never look like Laura. My uncooperative brown hair to her pushover blonde, my pale skin to her skin, which tanned easily. It was hard to feel confident around her. But, she still felt a little insecure around Lynne now. Lynne was blonde bombshell; well Laura was just a bomb.

"Thank Josh."

"So, can you come please please please????" Laura asked insistently.

"Laura, we've been through this. I don't want to interrupt you two. Besides, I also don't think parents would be all too happy with a vampire hanging with Tigger and Pooh either."

"I already thought of that. Which is why I have THIS!!!!" She held up an ominous shopping bag, and I could see pink material peeking out of it. Oh great, I was going to be—

"Piglet, get your ass a movin'!" Laura was such a pain sometimes. I was not a Barbie. I was in my bathroom fitting into a pink costume, horribly big for me, seeing I was so tiny, and it had a CURLYTAIL. Only Laura could put me through this torture. I had ears and everything. My red lipstick had been replaced by pink and black face paint, forming a pig nose and coloring my face, I looked like I was five.

I grabbed a pillowcase and ran down the stairs. As I came down, I could see the biggest grin on Laura's face. I knew instantly how ridiculous I looked.

Watch, I find my Prince Charming tonight and he leaves me because I look like I'm in elementary school.

"Let's get going missy! We want to hit all the Scottsdale houses by 8 and then we're hitting Molly's for partying!"

"Partying, like THIS?!?" I was furious. I DID NOT party.

"No, silly, I have other set of costumes for later." Once again, the ominous bag was raised. Jeeze, did she carry around her closet with her?

"Laura, I don't think I should go. This isnt my thing, it's yours. I don't do this well."

"Bella, you're coming, so get over it and get over here."

"Laura…" I was already planning on running upstairs and locking myself in my room. THEN she couldn't get me.

"Come on, Bella, you're coming!" Josh LIFTED me up, and Laura grabbed the candy basket and my pillowcase and they walked out the door with me and locked it. Laura placed the basket down on the steps and held out my pillowcase as josh set me down. This was probably the only relationship in the world where the boyfriend can lift up the girlfriend's best friend without worrying about someone yelling about something. Too many girlfriends are too jealous.

I snatched my pillowcase from her as I trudged away. "Fine, but I won't have fun."

"Oh yes you will. And you know it."

I did know it. I never failed to have a good time with Laura. Or Josh. Well, here we go.

Laura immediately ran to the first house she saw, faster than I thought possible. O Agh I hated long legs. I ran as fast as I could, and I ended up tripping over one of those yard decorations, a blow up pumpkin man. Some cruel person's joke of a snowman for Halloween, meant for tripping people with its strings connecting to the ground. (**A/n these things are evil!!!)**

When I got up, Laura was laughing, and Josh walked over with her to help me up.

"You are really a klutz, aren't you?" Laura always found pleasure in this. Somehow it amused her for me not to be able to stay on my feet for five straight minutes.

"Here, Bella, let's get you up." Pity. From Josh.

Laura was still laughing when I got up. Right at the moment I wished I could shut myself away. Not only was I dressed as a kid's book character, and a pink one WITH A TAIL, I was blushing ear to ear and my front was covered in grass. **(BUT I LOVE PIGLET)**

"Come on Bella, it's okay now, we'll make sure you don't trip over one of those again. We need you fresh for the party later." That struck me again. Party. My first party this school year. That scared me.

"Laura, you got me out trick- or- treating. Can't you just let me not go to the party. Or at leas tell me what the surprise about it is. You know I hate surprises. And I will just pout the entire time and have no fun. So either tell me now or let me go home."

"Bella, how about I don't tell you NOW, but I'll tell you later but before we go to the party and then you can back out if you want?"

I contemplated that for minute. Now I realized, I really _didn't_ want to go home to be by myself, each fairy and princess and PRINCE at the door reminding me of what I had seen yesterday. Had it only been a day? Maybe I could deal with a party, go into a corner or maybe find someone to talk to. Laura and Josh were no fun at parties. At least, not for **_me._** They were having all the fun **_they_** needed.

"Okay, I'll think about it," I huffed

We continued on our route, and eventually I realized _I was having fun_. Laura and Josh were actually doing it, actually keeping me occupied.

At the edge of the Scottsdale District, we came to this enormous mansion. The outside was much decorated, but the house somehow seemed uninviting, ominous. It was beautiful, though. It was an old-styled house with columns and balconies, very _Gone with the Wind_, and it had white crackling paint, faded with age.It was decorated magnificently, with ancient tapestries and realistic crypts, nothing anything close to the superstore decorations that all the other houses had.

Laura, being Laura, ran up to the door and knocked the lion knocker twice.

The then the door creaked open.

And I saw a face that was scarier to me than any Halloween decoration ever.

**A/n: NOT AN OBVIOUS CLIFFY!!!! Three chances bet you can't guess who answered the door. First two don't count. Answer the poll though in reviews. In the words of my director: Review my lovelies! Except she says it about the script, not my fanfic.**


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

Author's note

I know I have a lot of these

But I'm sorry bout the delay. Not that anyone noticed because if you haven't noticed, I don't exactly get flooded with reviews. So before I post my new chapter, chapter 6, I need at least 25 total reviews by 8:45 EST yes, its 7:10 now. Review NOW. Yes people, that's only 8 more reviews. You can do it. Please?

P.S. I do believe I may give up Edward's name, because I love him too much to remain Anthony and not his real name.

P.P.S. easy reviews do the review polls I put in stories. Please?

_rosalie_

P.P.P.S. rosalie does actually pertain to me, I didn't just steal it from the book.


	9. Edward

**A/n: I just want to thank everyone for the reviews!!! Especially:**

**ridiculouskopec**

**ELLE (I ABSOLUTELY LOVE YOU ELLE)**

**nightangelteen**

**NightFreak**

**lizziemcclure**

**xXxVampirexXx**

**for reviewing when I needed it**

**And also, I have gotten reviews on laura. Since she is a real person, I have sent her all these and she is ECSTATIC (yes, I love that word) and she wants to tell you that she is Oh.Edward, writer of the completed fanfic Manhattan, and she is working on a new story. She takes the awesome cake and she loves you guys for loving her.**

**Here is the promised chapter, because I at least got SOME reviews**

Chapter Six

His eyes locked with mine for a nanosecond until all I saw was the door shut in my face.

"Now that was rude," Laura said spitefully.

I just stood there, mouth gaping open. Had my angel just slammed a door into my face?

We started to walk back out of their yard, me still awestruck. We passed the other two couples we had seen with my angel, and their conversation caught me for a minute before they went speeding off in the direction of the house.

"Oh no, is it?" the beautiful blonde man asked.

"Alice, how couldn't you have seen this? He could have gone off the deep end by now!!" The mesmerizing blonde girl nearly screamed at the pixy girl.

"I don't know, I guess I couldn't see it. I can't understand why." The girl indicated as Alice replied.

"Well, don't keep out here, let's get inside!" The mammoth guy insisted.

They rushed inside at a speed I didn't think humanly possible. Their movements were so fast, I only saw one. That single movement was that of the blonde woman, who, just before shutting the door of the house, gave me a glare that would have frozen alcohol it was so cold.

The rest of trick- or- treating pursued without any more trivial events. Laura and Josh each got the most candy, seeing they pooled their candy together to form an enormous supply.

At the end of our route, I really had no desire to go to Molly's party. I just wanted to curl up with another gory horror book and munch on some of my candy. Not _some_ of my candy, but ALL of my candy.

"Laura, I think I'm going home. I'm really tired and need some sleep," I said, hoping she'd allow me to leave. No luck.

"No. You made a deal, Bella. You can walk away as soon as you see my idea. We're near my house, and you see there."

Wow, I hadn't realized we had made full circle. We were near Laura's comfortable home. I absolutely loved her house; it had this… this aura that made you so at ease.

When we walked through her ornately decorated yard, the aura was there, but not as strong as it always had been. It seemed as though the comfort was there, but the ease was not. I didn't really know how to describe it.

She immediately led me upstairs, to my demise, but also to her bathroom. She handed me the shopping bag from before, who knew where she had hidden it, and I looked inside. Oh no. All I had seen was an incredibly long cigarette.

"No, Laura. NO NO NO. Absolutely not! I will not wear that."

"Bella, stop, you haven't seen the entire costume yet. Just keep going into the bag."

I rummaged further into the bag. Everything in the bag was understated, which suited me fine. Then I finally realized what the little black dress meant. I was _Audrey Hepburn_, who I had watched so many times when Renee had had a classic movie craving. I could only imagine what Laura was going to be. Or Josh.

I dressed in the black dress, surprised that it fit, and put on the sunglasses. Perfect Breakfast at Tiffany's. This was one costume I actually didn't mind. It wasn't too skimpy, and it wasn't boring. I smoothed out my dress and walked out of the bathroom.

And there was Laura, naturally in a Marilyn Monroe ensemble. She looked amazing, with bleach blonde wig and a stunning white halter dress. The dress was starched in the classic Monroe form, with the skirt flying up, but only just enough to get the point across.

"Laura, you look incredible, wait, what's Josh wearing?"

"I don't know, I think he settled on Fred Astaire. This is gonna be so much fun!!!!!" Laura squealed.** (A/n:** **Doesn't Laura remind you of ALICE? poll in review!!!!)**

First, she lead me back into the bathroom, sitting me down and starting pulling my unruly hair into a high bun with a tiny rhinestone tiara and my dress was adorned with more rhinestones, a thick necklace that lay perfectly on the neckline of the dress. Apparently I was going to be dressed all out.

After finishing primping me, she grabbed my elbow and led me down the stairs, to where Josh was standing, grinning widely. He looked amazing, with slicked back hair, a tuxedo, and the dancing shoes so great.

"Wow, this is a funny sight. Audrey Hepburn, Marilyn Monroe, and Fred Astaire out on the town," Laura speculated. **(A/n: Will put famous basis pictures in profile)**

"So, was there a reason for these costumes?" I asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Molly's party's theme is old- fashion movies. I got us good costumes, Molly was giving out people to everyone invited, and I snagged you one too."

I didn't know what to say to that, so we started out towards Molly's house. She only lived a block from Laura, so it only took about 10 minutes to get there.

When we finally walked up to Molly's and I looked around to examine my surroundings. Molly's house was rather large, not as large as the angel's mansion, but large enough for a good time. The entire front of the house was covered in old filming equipment, and there was a great old band beat inside.

I walked inside, and immediately knew I might actually be able to have a good time here.

The music was classic, nothing too obnoxious, and the aura was comforting.

Laura and Josh went into some corner to get themselves "occupied", while I found a soft chair to sit in. On my way there, I grabbed a diet soda to calm my nerves. Non- caffeinated, for caffeine would do the opposite effect.

I had been sitting a while when Laura came over and started scolding me.

"Bella Marie, you are at a party, have some fun!!"

"I am having fun. I am sitting here, drinking my diet soda, and that is enough to content me."

"It can't be, no one can be happy doing that. Come, dance with me!"

"You know I can't dance!" She pulled my arm up out of the chair. "Laura, I swear that if you don't let me go right now, then I will leave this party right as soon as you do!"

"Fine, but I will find a way for you to dance."

"I wish you wouldn't" I walked back to my comfort chair and my soda. Laura should know me enough by now to know two things; I don't dance, and I don't give in easily.

Just as I had finished those last thoughts, my eyes darted to two groups of people that were just entering the house, one of which left me without breath. Lynne and Greg, and Tina and Mike. Why were they here? Oh, yes, they were invited to all THE parties. No wonder they came to _this_ one. But it was that second group, the one so familiar yet so mysterious, that took my breath away. _My angels. _In my town. Why did they plague me and follow me? But I liked it. I knew I did. I liked that something was here for me to obsess on. I couldn't deal with Lynne much longer. it was killing me.

The heavenly group walked, no floated, into the center of the room. All eyes were immediately turned towards them. The blonde, in a stunning Carol Lombard costume, naturally commanded the most attention. She was escorted by a very John Wayne-esk character, very contrasting to her sultry attire, but you could not deny their together-ness.

The shorter, pixy-like girl was dressed as a humorous Shirley Temple, with pin curls and an over exaggerated Heidi dress. She was accompanied by the blonde man, _Jasper_, I involuntarily sneered at the thought of the name, which was very suave, but I didn't care as much to contemplate who he was.

What made me blink was the lone angel, entering by himself, dressed as the original rebel, James Dean himself.

They dispersed, to go off to do whatever they were to do. I followed "James Dean" as he casually walked around the room. Well, "casual" doesn't describe his gait too well. He always seemed tense, not entirely at ease.

During this faze, I managed to lose him. He had disappeared. I looked for familiar faces. Laura was gone too. I jumped up. Where had they gone?

"Excuse me, are you Bella Swan?" A charming voice questioned.

I turned, already knowing who it was. Those topaz eyes. Oh, wow.

"Uhhh, yes, I'm Bella."

"I'm Edward Cullen." The words seemed to just unfurl from his mouth an fly to me. _Edward_. And I had thought Anthony. No, Edward just seemed to fit. it was so romantic so classic.

"Would you care for a dance?" He held out his hand in an old fashioned style, probably to fit the theme of the party, and I just stared at his glory blankly. He took that as a yes.

I hadn't really noticed the timbre of the music before, but it was all older, and the song that was playing then just _happened_ to be a slow one, and a familiar song at that. I looked around and saw Laura's face, grinning ecstatically from ear to ear, accompanied by another rapturous face, that of the faux- Shirley Temple.

Edward took my hand and led me out to the dance floor. His hand was colder than ice, it gave me different chills allover. but one of the sets of chills wasn't that bad. It was chills from the immediate attraction I had to him. I never felt like this before, this attraction. Physically, that is. I had liked my share of guys in my history, but for me, love was a one way street.

Edward didn't place his hands on the small of my back, but instead on my upper back. He then took the hand he was holding and held it slightly out, in a very early style of dancing. I just stood and stared. My heart was jumping for I couldn't control the feeling of absolute happiness I was exeriencing. This was heaven on Earth.

"You know, this isn't going to be very easy if you don't follow lead." He brokemy daze, and then took my fee hand and placed it on his shoulder.

"Ummm, why are you doing this?"

"I guess I was a little rude before."

"Yes, can you explain that?"

"I think we can leave explanations for later, but for now, let's just dance." He grinned. Oh that smile was so….so dazzling, my will power crumbled right then.

_I'll be loving you Always  
With a love that's true Always.  
When the things you've planned  
Need a helping hand,  
I will understand Always._

Always.

Days may not be fair Always,  
That's when I'll be there Always.  
Not for just an hour,  
Not for just a day,  
Not for just a year,  
But Always.

I'll be loving you, oh Always  
With a love that's true Always.  
When the things you've planned  
Need a helping hand,  
I will understand Always.

Always.

Days may not be fair Always,  
That's when I'll be there Always.  
Not for just an hour,  
Not for just a day,  
Not for just a year,  
But Always.

Not for just an hour,  
Not for just a day,  
Not for just a year,  
But Always.

The song ended, and suddenly I was pulled into a kiss, one soft and cautious, and I thought of just one phrase then:

_My Prince Charming_

**A/n: NO THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY!!! but it would make a pretty darn good one though.**


	10. plans

**Author's Note: This chapter is enormous for me! I hate wrapping up chapters though, I just want to keep continuing. However, demand doesn't allow for that! Thanks for all the reviews!!! You are great!**

Chapter Seven

His lips broke from mine, and then I saw his face. An expression of defeat, but also one of satisfaction. What was I doing? I had known this man for 5minutes, and I was already in lip lock! No—

_I had known him for much much longer._

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for." He said, wiping his mouth.

"Don't be sorry," I pleaded, but to no use. He was already walking away.

"Edward!!"

I left the room, the other direction in route to the bathroom, crying.

The bathroom proved enough comfort for now. It was a pretty bathroom, with flowers on the wall, but then I saw connections.

A rose.

Love.

Edward.

A towel.

Tears.

Edward.

The soap was yellow.

Topaz actually.

Edward's eyes.

Nothing comforted me anymore.

"Bella, are you in there?!!" Laura was knocking on the door.

"No, go away."

"Awh, honey." She came in and gave me a hug, despite my remark. "What just happened there? I thought you didn't know him."

"I didn't. And I don't think I ever will."

"Bella, if that's not knowing a guy, then I don't know what it!"

"Laur--- you can't be serious. You do that with guys you don't know at parties. Don't tell me about not knowing a guy." I realized that I was shouting, and pretty loud. I quieted.

"But you don't. Bella I know you. Any guy who has ever tried to take advantage of you, you simply shove off. But you didn't to this guy. You _knew_ him. I could see it. It was like you were past loves come back after years and years."

"I don't know what happened Laura, I really don't. And I don't know whether I wanted it to or not. All I know is that I need to find Edward."

"Edward??"

"Laura, the guy!"

"I know, I just needed to snap you back into things. Alice filled me in on everyone before."

"Okay, my turn now… Alice?"

"She was the one you saw me with--- the Shirley Temple." Trust Laura to make a new friend in two minutes.

"Oh."

"That's his sister. And the other, big guy was Emmett, their brother. Jasper and Rosalie were the blondes. They're Alice and Emmett's boyfriend and girlfriend. Edward's all alone." I winced at Jasper's name, for of what I suspected, the email I had gotten.

"That's not an open offer Laur."

"Not anymore Bell." I froze.

"Well, as far as Alice explained, Edward saw you at the game Sunday and took an immediate liking. But he was afraid to start anything because of how shortly they would be here. They live up North, near your dad."

Forks. How I detested it.

"I need to find him." I looked out the window through tear stained eyes, as did Laura.

"I'm sure you will, Alice followed him the moment he left, and I don't believe she would leave without a fight."

We both got up to leave, me taking one last wipe of my tears, and then stepped out into the party.

Alice had not left without a fight, and all we needed to do was follow the noise. They were outside, at the end of the street in the road circle, and Alice was screaming at pitches I didn't believe humanly possible. Rosalie, Jasper (wince), and Emmett, were almost to them, ready to intervene.

"Edward!! That was the cruelest thing a guy could have done! How could you do this to her! I thought you wanted to **_BE WITH HER_**, not break her heart the first day you saw her!" Alice screamed.

"I do!! I don't know what happened, I lost control!" He was defending his kiss, why should he have to have an excuse?

"You and I just CAN"T lost control. You know that! If you want any chance of her ever coming to--"

"Alice, honey we're not alone anymore. You might want to stop. Besides, I can't take any of this _drama_ either." Jasper, as much as I detested him at the moment, rescued her. But me, move to what? I didn't know. I didn't know if I wanted to. As Jasper said this, I felt a cool burst of comfort, and the air felt more at ease. The rest of the family turned towards me, and it did not escape me to see Rosalie give me a glare that would make water boil. That killed any comfort I had had.

"Oh Bella Honey!" Alice zoomed over to me at inhuman speed. "Oh, sorry, I'm Alice, neither Laura **_or Edward_** have been able to introduce me tonight. But I really want to be your friend." She gave me a bone-crunching hug.

"Alice, right? I don't understand any of this. What is happening?" I was confused beyond any point of reason. I could not comprehend the situation at all.

"I can't explain now, but I promise I'll let Edward explain in due time." No! I wanted to know now! This would keep me up for nights on end.

"Promise?"

A new voice rang out, "I promise."

Edward walked toward me with one hand extended. I took it gingerly, once again noticing its coldness. For one amazing moment, his eyes and mine met, and those eyes that had so recently been a glorious honey color were now pitch black. But they were still dazzling nonetheless. I couldn't look away.

He broke my trance. "Everything that I have done today was rash and rushed. Can we just start over and let matters of the past be the past?"

How could I not? I worked to form a coherent sentence, "Of cour….sure."

"Then that's resolved. I am Edward Cullen, I am very pleased to make your acquaintance." He took my hand, then knelt and kissed it. I laughed. I liked this, but still, I liked our kiss better.

"I am very happy to meet you Mr. Cullen. I am Bella Swan."

"Well, that wasn't so bad was it?"

I heard two giggles. I had forgotten everyone else was here. Well, Emmett and Rosalie had already left, but Laura, Alice, and Jasper were getting antsy.

"Alice, stop doing that and you may excuse yourself."

"Edward, you kill my fun. Laura, Jasper, let's go!" They left, but not without whispers of gossip.

"Now, I do believe we were dancing before I abruptly cut us off." Edward now slipped his hand on my waist, and adjusted my hands to where they were before.

"Don't blame yourself for that. I mean, what's there for you to blame yourself for, and it takes two to kiss."

We were now steadily swaying in a circular path, in the street, and I could think of nothing that could make me happier. But then fate and luck stepped in again.

I fell.

"Well, you just keep getting yourself into more predicaments, don't you?" Edward obviously found this amusing.

"Don't make fun. I'm surprised I stayed on my feet this long."

"Well, maybe you'd do better with good leading and some music." He lifted me back to our previous positions and started swaying again, but this time singing in my ear.

_That's when I'll be there Always_

_Not for just an hour,_

This could make me happier. I wish I could freeze this moment in time and never leave. I knew he had to leave; I had picked up that much from his and Alice's conversation. He was leaving…when all this was so good; I would never feel this way with him again.

_Not for just a day_

_Not for just a year_

I could never feel this way again.

_But Always._

"Always," he whispered in my ear.

Even after he stopped singing, we just stood there, just as if we had been dancing. I don't know how long we stood, it could have been hours. A few sunless weeks could have passed.

After what seemed forever, he said, "You have to go."

"Why do you say that?"

"Bella, I know our time together may be short, one day I may hope for it to be longer, and I want for us to have time together. But just trust me; it would be better if you left now." He started to lift me, but I resisted.

"Edward Cullen! I have known you for all of a night. I have seen you for all of a week. And in that time, you've slammed a door in my face, treated me like a pariah, and kissed me without warning. I barely know you! We can't just be jumping into declaring ourselves like that without being together otherwise before!"

"Bella, I will explain everything in due time. I promise. Then you can see why I know these things that I do."

I started to hum the chorus of _our_ song, yearning to dance once more.

"_Not for just a year. But always. Always._" That voice, so enchanting.

"I still have to go don't I?" I noticed, even though we had begun dancing again, he was tenser.

"I don't **want** you to, but it's better if you do. Besides, it's probably past your curfew by now? Eleven, right?"

Curfew, how did he know my curfew?

"Uhhh, yea, how did you know?"

"In all due time Bella, all due time."

He lifted me, kissing my hair, and then carrying me to his….Porsche. I had never ridden in such a nice car. Wow.

"You have a really nice car."

"Thank you, my dad collects custom cars."

"I still don't fully understand your family situation. How can you all be such close ages?" _Dammit Bella, that was rude. Don't get nosing into other people's business._ I scrunched my face and gave myself a small hit to the head.

"I can see your expression. I don't mind talking about that aspect of my life. Alice, Emmett, and I were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen a while back. Jasper and Rosalie Hale are Esme's adopted foster children, and they have been with us since they were eight."

"Oh."

"It's a story that can be confusing, but that's the summarized version anyway."

We had arrived at my house, in less time we should have taken. And before I knew it, Edward was opening my door and leading me up my steps.

"So, will I see you soon?" I inquired, curious, hopeful, needing him.

"Look for something tomorrow, I'll make sure to see you. I promise." And then under his breath I swear I heard, "Always."

"So, goodnight?"

"Isabella, that is no fit farewell."

"So what is?"

He then leaned down, his breath smelling sweeter than anything the Earth could contain, and kissed me…on the cheek. Then he drew back.

"Edward, that is no fit farewell." I pouted.

"Goodnight Bella," He kissed me for only the shortest time on the lips and then very swiftly was back at his car, leaving me swooning over the night's events. Imagine if I hadn't gone to that party! Oh, but Prince Charming's always found a way to their princesses.

I was a princess?

I marveled on this while I walked up to my room. All those dreams seemed so true now. But then I was jostled. I would make Edward sad. That dream that happened, was it only a few days ago? A day? It seemed like it had been a lifetime.

I slept soundly, with no dreams, for nothing could compare to that night. When I woke up, I found a red rose placed on my pillow. There was a note wrapped around the stem—

_Dearest Bella,_

_I had a little something in mind for today for the two of us. Emmett's idea. Be sure to wear comfortable shoes and bring a change of clothes. Hold on, no Alice says she'll take care of any clothes matters for this trip. Tell your mom that the Cullen's are taking you out for a day, she'll understand. Carlisle called her last night to explain our plans. Hopefully she's kept quiet. And don't worry, we've called your school, you're still sick according to them._

_Call me once you wake, the number is by the phone._

_Wishing I were there,_

_Edward_

_P.S. You can thank your mom for delivering this note as well. I hope you slept well, with good dreams._

My angel. He had thought and planned and given me a surprise. I don't really care for surprises, but this sounded okay. Wait, what was Alice doing for clothes? I didn't like the sound of this. She seemed a bit like Laura, and Laura LOVED to shop. _O crap._

I got changed into simple jeans and a hoodie over my tank top. I was presentable. No. This was my angel, and angels can fly, so I have to keep this one grounded. How could I possibly _hold him_? Not look too enticing though. _I am not Lynne._

I rushed downstairs, not bothering with the concoction Renee left on the table but instead substituting cereal and milk. I was still antsy for today, and her food would not sit well on my stomach.

I quickly ran up the stairs to brush my teeth before calling Edward. Not that he could tell if my breath was good or not, but it mattered to me. I was finally ready. I tried as hard as possible to calm myself and walk peacefully down towards the phone. No luck. Fate and gravity had it in for me again. My nose met the floor very abruptly.

At least I wasn't bleeding. Thank god for sparing me that much.

I floated over to the phone, and look at the number. I dialed, and it seemed to roll off my fingers.

"Good Morning." Oh, that voice, it took my breath away.

"Goo—d Morning…" I stuttered, star struck.

"So I'm guessing you're wondering what we're doing today?" There was a hint of humor in his voice.

"Just a bit."

"Alice will be over to pick you up in a couple minutes."

"What? No clues?"

"Nope, no clues."

"You will find I hate getting surprises."

"Well, in that case I hope you enjoy disappointment. Alice should be over in five minutes."

Five minutes?? How could she manage that? My house was at least twenty minutes away from theirs.

Nonetheless, five minutes later, a bubbly Alice arrived at my front door.

Let the day begin.

**Review!!!!**

**rosylee**


	11. preperations

**On the discussion of my reviews, I got the sweetest anonymous one:**

Really great fic, you're a beautiful writer. Can't wait to read what's next! you've got me all excited!

**So, whoever you are, if you're reading this, thank you so much! I absolutely LOVE getting reviews, so keep giving!! Just a shout out to my constant reviewing fans:**

hayleygirl

sailorceb

lizziemcclure

Xx.poisenedtwilight.xX

ridiculouskopec

ILuvEdwardCullen

reginah72

NightFreak

nightangelteen

twilightprincess2010

1stepbehind29

dIStUrBEd AvOCadO

whats reality

flippin sweet twilight lover

**And of course, LAURA/LAUREN/ELLE herself**Oh.Edward

**This chapter is going to be very long. I know, "yay!" But that means for long chapters, can I get long and multiple reviews? I'm hoping to get to 60 from this chapter? Please? Refer me? Recommendations?**

Chapter Eight

"Bella! Oh my gosh we have so much to do and no time! Edward has ME on a schedule. Can you believe that?"

Alice acted as if we had been friends forever, but I liked it. I went to grab my shoes as she walked into my house.

"You know, I like your house, it's very quaint, cozy." She was marveling over my house, but what was weird was she barely even looked around. But she seemed sincere. When I came back from getting my shoes, she wasn't there.

"Alice?" I called her name.

"I'm up in your room!" Oh, no. What was she doing up there? What pictures were out? Oh no. _Alice will take care of clothes, _an ominous warning. I wish I had taken the hint.

I walked, frightened by the impending situation, up the stairs. Alice was sifting through my closet and my drawers were completely ransacked.

"What are you doing?!" I asked, slightly angered, but also confused.

"Well, Edward told you, you are going on a trip, and I am taking you shopping. I jut wanted to check what you had and what you needed."

"Alice, this is completely unnecessary. I have enough clothes, and I can't let you take me shopping."

"Bella, though I can't agree you have plenty clothes, you haven't seen my closets. And you can let me take you shopping, it's not that hard."

I grumbled. I already knew I couldn't win this war. Alice looked at me with big eyes.

"Please. Let me have a little fun?"

Her eyes were the same color as Edward's. I hadn't noticed the similarity in their coloring. Her eyes were big, topaz orbs, and her skin was that same gravely pale shade. Only their hair was colored different. And their faces, so abnormally stunning, mirrored each other, but their features were so different. It made no sense, the only common features were the eyes and the skin, they had different noses, mouths, cheeks, but they were so…. godly. So beautiful. Dazzling.

"Okay, I'll go, but I'm not saying I'll have fun."

"Oh, I can guarantee you will."

After quickly throwing my room back together, Alice and I worked our way outside. When we stepped outside I gasped. She had an amazing car, just like Edward, but hers was a convertible deep red Coupe. I didn't even know they made those. Mr. Cullen must really love cars.

"Bella, stop gawking and get in!" Alice was already in the car, starting the engine.

"Wow, your family has really nice cars."

"Carlisle is a collector, plus on his salary and his investing he can afford these types of things." Most people would question her not calling Carlisle "Dad", but I understood this. I only call Charlie Dad when I was talking to him.

"What does he do?"

"He's a doctor." She said very nonchalantly, like it was a boring profession.

_Oh, so **Dr**. Cullen._

"So, Bella, you kind of like my brother, don't you?"

I was taken by surprise by her sudden forwardness. "Uhhh, I really don't know. I've only known him for a day."

"You like him. I can tell."

"Alice I seriously don't know."

"He really likes you. His eyes haven't lit up like they did at that party in a **_long_** time."

"Does he have a girlfriend?" That would be my luck, for him to have a pretty thin blonde girlfriend back at home.

"Heavens no. He's never taken interest in any girls before you. He was always complete in himself, not needing anyone else. Now he needs you."

_Wow, all this so fast. _"Wow, all this so fast," I said, finally speaking my mind.

"Edward knows when something feels right."

It did feel right. In a wrong way.

We were already at the mall, a normally 45 minute drive, done in 15. _Must be the car._

Alice parked in an unusually close spot, one not often available, and walked into the first store she saw. It being a weekday, the store was not jam-packed. But, we were in Phoenix, so there were a decent number of people. She was practically dragging me to the junior's department, making it there in excellent time. Naturally, I started to walk to the back, to the sales racks to check for bargains. Renee was an exceptional bargain hunter, and had taught me well enough (on our few trips) to know a good price when I saw one.

But Alice wouldn't have that. She grabbed my elbow, almost immediately knowing where I was going, and dragged me to the full priced front.

"Bella, seeing a) I'm buying, and b) you don't know what you're looking for, then I suggest that you let me do the choosing."

"But Alice, I don't want you spending a fortune on me."

"Doctor. Stocks. Remember? I'm not worried about money at the moment."

I sighed, which she took as a sign of defeat. With that she grabbed my elbow once more and brought me to the sparse winter collection. Huh.

"It may help if you put out your arms; I won't be able to carry this all myself." How much clothing did she intend to buy?

I held out my arms, grunting, and mumbled to myself how I didn't see how this was all necessary.

"This is very necessary," Alice replied, hearing my individual conversation. "How could you know if it was or not? You have no idea what's happening." She said that last phrase with a grin.

"On that subject then, what is happening?"

"No chance you're getting this out of me, Bella. Edward would kill me if I ruined his surprise. You will like it though, I can guarantee that."

_Bella, you're just going to have to buckle up and live with it._

Alice started stacking clothing on my arms by the bundle. By the feel of them too, they weren't Phoenix- suitable clothing, they were too heavy. My arms were failing as Alice placed the last clothes on the stack. I couldn't see anything but clothes.

"Okay, we're ready; I'm going to lead you to the dressing room now." Alice placed her hand on my shoulder and started leading me somewhere.

"In. Try on the blue sweater with the light jeans."

I searched through the pile and found a light blue cardigan and ripped jeans. They looked expensive; I didn't even want to look at the prices.

I pulled them on, and they fit. The sweater was shorter, showing my tank top, and the jeans were slightly tight. I checked, they were size two. I fit well into a size two.

"Bella, you're killing me here!"

I walked out, Alice gasped.

"I love that color on you. You are getting this end of story."

I sighed, Alice was…well Alice. No other word fit her personality.

I was getting undressed when Alice barked orders again. "Try the red wrap around sweater and the khaki pants."

I searched through the sea of clothes yet again. There they were. A light airy sweater and a pair of light khakis.

This time when I stepped out Alice nearly jumped on me. "Bella, I love this, I think we have found our winners!! Just grab those two outfits and the corduroy jacket and come to the register."

I went back, changed, and took the things she mentioned. The jacket was durable brown corduroy, and was loose. It would fit nicely with the other things she had picked out. As I left the dressing room, I realized how mad the employees would be when they saw the heap of clothes left in the room, so I picked them up and hung them on the rack towards the entrance of the fitting rooms. There.

"Bella, hurry up! Remember, time constraint? And we're not done yet!"

I gulped. Not done? How much more could there be?

She quickly paid for the clothes, while the cashier just stood in awe of what stood before him. I had never seen one person get their way so easily. She simply smiled and he rung the things up without one complaint of their discombobulation (from me trying them on) or a word on how a plain person like me could possibly be shopping with a stunning being like Alice.

He also didn't mind when Alice asked for him not to state the total, he just listened to her every words and hung on each letter.

After she finished, she left him with a dazzling smile and walked me outwards toward the central mall.

"Alice, how do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You just left that counter guy in complete awe simply by asking for your receipt."

"Oh, that. I don't know, it just happens. That's why I don't take Jasper shopping with me anymore. Too much staring. He hates it." She giggled. "So, Bella, are you hungry? You look like you could use some food."

"I'm fine," I lied. Then my stomach deceived me and grumbled.

"No you're not. There's a pasta place around the corner. You like pasta, don't you?"

"Sure. Anything's fine."

She practically dragged me and our shopping bag to the restaurant. It was partially full; it was lunch break for most people. But with a dazzling smile (and I believe a slight tip), we were instantly given a nice table.

When our waiter came, Alice looked up at him, not even having looked at the menu, and ordered something at a speed so fast I'm surprised the waiter caught it. He then walked away, not even bothering to ask for my order.

"That was rude." I stated. It _was_ true.

"What was rude? I found him very polite."

"Alice! He didn't even ask for my order!"

"Oh, sorry, I kind of ordered for you. Spinach and cheese ravioli, with a side of broccoli."

"Oh, okay."

Our waiter came back, with drinks, and I finally got to really see him. He was about 6 feet tall, with bright red hair. Kind of like a carrot red. But he seemed reasonably sweet, and told us our order would be back soon. Order. Hmm.

"Alice, what did you order? He only said there was one order on the way."

"oh, I didn't order anything. Jasper and I are going out to eat tonight, so I ate a large breakfast and will have a large dinner later."

"Oh. We don't have to eat now if you don't want to."

"It's fine. Hey, cheer up, you get to see Edward in a couple hours, and I don't want him seeing you all sullen and all."

"Alice, can you please tell me what I'm going to be doing?"

"Nope."

"Alice, please…." I looked up at her. Her face was unmoving and would not likely cave in.

"Bella Swan, I already told you, Edward would have my head if I gave away his surprise."

I could not say anything more to that because our waiter came back with a steaming plate of food. I could smell it, and it smelled delicious. Mouth- watering.

I quickly devoured my plate, and wiped my face clean.

"Wow, you're a little thing with an appetite, aren't you?" Alice said, chuckling.

"I like food."

"Well, let's keep moving. We have about 5 more major things we need to get before we leave."

"And these things are…"

"Aren't any use if we don't go and get them!" She took me, once again, by the elbow, and left the restaurant.

"Alice, the check!"

"I paid already," she said with a grin.

"Please let me pay you back for lunch, you are pampering me so much, at least let me do that."

"No chance. This is a treat, and you are not allowed to pay for anything. Edward's orders," she huffed.

I complied, but only because I knew I could not win.

She stopped in front of a shoe store, surveyed it, and then brought me inside.

"We'll find what we need here," she mumbled, so quiet I am sure it was meant for only her ears.

We went down one aisle and the next until she found what she was looking for, a pair of brown boots, that would go up to the middle of my lower leg.

"Bella, what size are you?"

"Ummm, it depends. Around a 6½ to a 7½." I gulped. She was definitely spending too much on me. It made me uncomfortable.

"Here, try these, they're the sixes."

I pulled the boots out of the box and put them on. Hmm…they fit well. And were comfortable. But I knew myself, I would fall the instant I walked. My nose scrunched, and then I was reminded of the pain of the morning.

"Bella, I can see your face, you won't fall. And if you do, Edward will always catch you. I promise."

"How can you be sure?"

"Trust me, his reflexes are very good."

"Okay," I let my voice fade as I finished that. Now for the test. I stood up and started walking. They felt okay, and they kept me on my feet. I mentally congratulated Alice on a good choice.

"Ohhh!!!! They're perfect!! I'm going to go ring them up."

Alice would be Alice. She literally skipped off to pay for the boots, and then, after adding that back to the last, led me to another store. And another. And another.

In the end, we had six bags, containing my first two outfits, my boots, a violet dress, a pair of deadly high heels (to go with the dress), a new suitcase, and my last bag contained a winter jacket, very unpractical in Phoenix.

Alice was holding her own nondescript bag, which she would not let me look inside, but I swear that she had made a mad dash to Victoria's Secret. I had known her brother for two days, so there was NO way that was coming into play. I had never gone further with anyone as far as I'd gone with Edward, and we'd only kissed. She had better hope that either she bought everything there in her own size or that they are fully returnable.

"Alice, I hope that you didn't buy anything in that bag for me."

"Bella, how would you know what's in this bag? I haven't shown you; so therefore, you have nothing to worry about. It's nothing."

I shut up. I wasn't getting anything out of her.

We made our way to the car; it was now around four o'clock. We had been shopping for over five hours. But to tell the truth, when Alice wasn't dragging me from store to store or shoving me into dressing room, which wasn't much, I had had a little fun.

We made the drive home in record time, but also in silence. Alice eyes had fogged slightly over, but she was still focused on the road, or so it seemed.

She had finally snapped out of her trance when she came into my driveway.

"Bella, now you need to pack."

"Pack?!?! Will someone please tell me what's going on here?"

"That's for Edward to do. And he's not going to be here until 6."

6. Only two hours. My heart leaped.

"So, exactly what do I need to pack?"

"And **that's** for me to do. You go and get some dinner. I'll have things done soon."

Renee wasn't home, I found a note on the "message-board" (Renee's idea) saying they had gone out to dinner and they would be back late. She also left a number for the restaurant that they would be at. Hmph….she didn't feel the need to see me off on my…trip?

I wasn't that comfortable with someone I didn't know rummaging through my drawers, but Alice seemed so comfortable and would probably not do anything wrong, and you weren't the one looking into her big ocher eyes, pleading for you to let them have their fun.

"Oh…okay. If you need help finding anything, just give me a call."

"Don't worry, I probably won't."

"Okay," I sighed, feeling unimportant to the getting ready process, "are you sure you don't want anything to eat?"

She chuckled, as if she was sharing in her own personal joke, "No, I'm fine. Jasper is coming with Edward here then we're going out in my car."

Jasper was coming here. The association between him and the other Jasper were still paining me. Then I remembered something. They were the same. They had to be. The I.D.'s in the email had said **_Jasper and Rosalie Hale_**, the exact names Edward had said in his story. (**A/n: How many of you picked this up? truly.)**

I walked downstairs and reveled on this. I had a few options. I could tell Alice what I saw, and probably see her reaction, those of distrust, of my distrust. Or I could keep mum, but how safe would I be then? What were they planning for tonight, these forgers? Was I to come back? All their actions could have been only to hurt me. Did Renee really know where I was going? Well, there was only one way to find out that.

I picked up the phone and called the number on the board.

When the answering person picked up, I very nicely asked him to ring to Renee. Naturally, she reacted to the call with a very hectic tone.

"Bella, Bella, what's wrong, did he hurt you?" So she did know.

"No mom, nothing's wrong. I was just wondering if you could fill me in on what's happening tonight."

"Bella Marie Swan! No, I promised I wouldn't. Everything's fine. You have a fun time out tonight with that boy. He's a good kid, he is. Came to me and asked to take you out tonight. Don't worry. I wouldn't let you go out with him if he wasn't."

So she didn't know that I had skipped school. She would've mentioned if she did. Hmmm.. I wonder how Alice managed that. Well, Renee actually was lenient with "sick days".

Now that I knew that Renee knew of the plans, I lightened a bit. No need to cause friction, I told myself. I just need to make sure I keep myself okay at all times. No dark alley ways, nothing of that sort. To let myself have fun while always staying safe.

By now I could hear that Alice was almost done, so I hurriedly threw down some leftover chicken and a glass of orange juice so as not to draw questions about the time that had passed. Almost on cue, Alice appeared, with a wide grin, carrying my overstuffed suitcase in one hand, "Get food?"

"Yes, I just grabbed some leftovers, but that does me good enough."

"Bella, now we just have one thing to do. We have to get you ready for Edward."

Uh oh. I didn't like the sound of that. By the way Alice loved dressing me up at the mall, I could only imagine how much of a Barbie doll I would be now.

"Alice, that's really not necessary, I can make up myself."

"No you can't, look, you're barely wearing any makeup now!"

"Just because I don't wear makeup doesn't mean I can't."

"Bella, remember how I promised Edward I would get you ready? Well, doing your makeup and hair counts as getting you ready, so then it's my job."

I repeated to myself from before:

_Bella, you're just going to have to buckle up and live with it._

Once I finished my chicken, Alice, **_once again_**, grabbed my elbow and led me upstairs. My elbow was going to have a big bruise on it, right where her fingers kept grabbing it.

She sat me down in my small bathroom and took out her ominous shopping bag. She opened it up and dumped it out. I was surprised at how innocent the things in it were, seeing where they had come from. She had emptied out a bag of makeup and Victoria's Secret perfumes. No underwear, thank you God.

She then started to do my makeup, fast, but thankfully lightly. I was never one for that much makeup, as I've said, so I was happy when all Alice put on me was a little dark brown eyeliner and some mascara. I needed not blush, for I knew that my blushing would deceive me at least once tonight.

"Bella, I absolutely love your complexion. I wish you would wear a little makeup now and then, it would offset your eyes so nicely."

After finishing my makeup, she moved on to my hair. I was suddenly very insecure. My hair had to air dry last night, and now it was straight, but with some waves. I very much preferred it straight, and it made me a little mad when it wouldn't cooperate. Some how though, Alice pulled it into a sleek high ponytail, and fashioned the few wisps of bangs that I had to frame my face.

"Bella, go put these on." Alice handed me a pair of jeans, unfamiliar to me, and a blood red long sleeve t-shirt. I would die of heat here in Phoenix.

"It's too hot to wear this here."

"Trust me, where you and Edward are going, it won't be hot."

Just made me wonder even more what I was to be doing tonight.

I dressed, and started to the den to pass time. Alice wouldn't have that, though. She pulled me back and sat me down on my bed.

"Wait, come talk with me. It will make the wait seem like less time. I promise."

"Are you going to tell me what I'm going to be doing? Please?" I attempted to make my eyes widen like Alice's, but it was impossible.

"Bella, you have," she leaned over to check the clock, "Fifteen minutes. Can you please wait? And knowing Edward, and Jasper for that matter, they're going to be early."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door.

Alice flitted up and started bouncing toward the door. "They're here!!"

She opened the door and I finally saw the one face that had helped me through the day.

"Edward…"

**That chapter was so long!!!! Yay!!! Am working on chapter 9 now!!**


	12. date part one

**Author's Note**

**A Fan Of A Fan: I absolutely loved getting your review. It's fans like you that keep me writing. And once you get a fanfic name, just message me with anything! That goes for everyone else too! Believe me, I get so bored in all my classes, I need something to keep me occupied! Oh, and also when the guys aren't on the bus, then I am really bored, like now.**

**Also, you commented on how everyone seemed to know each other. This is attributed to two factors: their "extra" senses and parental association. Alice and Edward can predict Bella's reactions or read the mind of those who hang around with her, such as Renee and Laura. Laura has gotten her mind poked a lot at throughout this fic. STOP THINKING DIRTY THOUGHTS LAUR! And, like any parents, Carlisle and Renee had a good long phone conversation before Edward proposed the plans, and they introduced themselves to each other. Renee, who was utterly bewitched by Carlisle's charm, thought him a very sweet man, and easily acceded to the plans as soon as she heard all of them. Renee _does_ know all the plans.**

**Alice had a vision about all this; that Edward would find Bella and immediately be attracted to her, so she investigated. It was not Renee, but Alice, who delivered the note for Edward on the rose (though the entire thing was his idea). She then searched Bella's room to study what Bella liked, her clothing, and everything there was to know about her. The ransack of her room later was only for show. Alice was probably just doing that so as not to freak Bella out by her extreme knowledge during the shopping trip and packing. Alice's early research also caused the switch of emails, which I will get to later. **

**Yes, this is Bella's sophomore year, not her freshman, another frequently asked question. It would have been too much of a time lapse between this story and Twilight to put it in freshman year.**

**Hope I cleared everything up!**

**Oh, and I'm slightly disappointed in all of you. Only one person got close to guessing where Edward is taking her! Kudos Xx.poisenedtwilight.xX!**

**AND THANK YOU LAUR FOR BETA-ING!!!**

_**rosylee**_

Chapter Nine

_Edward…_

He looked absolutely stunning. He wore a brown sweater that contoured to every muscle, making me even more dazed, if possible. His untidy hair whipped around, like he had just been in the blowing wind, in a photo shoot for a magazine or billboard. How did I possibly deserve this?

"You look absolutely stunning Bella."

I let out a slight laugh, "I was just about to say the same for you."

"Well, shall we?" He said, extending an hand, which I gingerly took. Alice handed him my suitcase for his other hand. Oh no, I had forgotten to check what she had packed. Well, there was nothing I could do about it now but wait and hope.

He led me to his Porsche, parked right in front of my house. But then my two best friends kicked in on the way there. Fate and Gravity. I tripped coming off our porch steps and plummeted face first toward the cement walkway. Right before impact, I was caught by two incredibly strong arms, which the lifted me up as if I was a feather.

"I told you he would never let you fall again," chuckled Alice from the screen porch.

I could get used to this.

Edward refused to put me down, but even though I protested, I would have rather jumped off a cliff **(irony)** than leave the place where I now was held.

He carried me all the way to the car, where he then opened the door and placed me inside. I could hear the "click" of the car trunk as he placed my suitcase away, and then he was immediately right beside me.

"So this is cozy, isn't it?" he teased, trying to lighten the air. But I knew of all he would have to do to put me at ease. Just flash his eyes. They mesmerized me, made everything alright. As if he knew what I wanted, he started up the engine, but not before looking straight at me with his once again tawny eyes.

"Are you ready for today?"

"More than ever."

He then sped off, in direction of the highway, and I became plastered to my seat. My face was contorted in an expression of fear and disapproval. Edward saw my appearance and laughed whole heartedly. Then I blushed. He tensed then cooled from this reaction. He then lifted his head back and took a deep breath through his nose. What had Alice sprayed me with?

"So, do I get to know where we're going yet?"

"No, actually Alice forgot to do something for me." He pulled over, and I now noticed we were already on the outer part of Phoenix. He then reached in a bag and took out something, indiscernible to me, and then looked directly into my eyes, and I could… barely… think… a…. complete… thought.

"Would you please turn around, I have one more thing in this surprise."

_More than one._

I turned, all will power lost, and he placed his cool hands around my shoulders. I shivered as he gave me a hug, not able to think of what to expect next. "Now close your eyes," his velvety voice whispered in my ear. _Oh no, did I make a mistake by coming? What is he going to do to me?_ That question was then answered. He took the thing from his bag and tied it around my eyes. I still was anxious, what does this mean? I shivered again, and not from the coldness of his skin.

"Edward! What are you doing? This is scaring me! Please tell me what you're doing! Does my mom know where we're going? EDWARD!!" I was starting to shake and I could feel my face turning beat red.

"Bella, you're getting worked up over nothing!" He removed my blindfold. I opened my eyes to see two smoldering honey eyes staring into mine. "I just wanted to prolong the surprise to where we're going." He looked slightly sad, that I had tried to ruin his surprise.

"Okay, I'll put it back on, but if anything starts to worry me, I'm taking it off, kay?" I tried to smolder him the way he did me. It didn't work, but he drew back and didn't protest. I then tied what I now found to be a bandana around my eyes.

Since I was numb to my sense of sight, I couldn't watch what he was doing or where we were going, I could only listen. He turned on the radio, softly, to an older station, with classic romance tunes like the one we had dance to last night. Edward knew every word. He had just finished a song when the questioning began.

"So, what did you think I was doing before?"

"I don't know, I had a feeling you were kidnapping me, carrying me away."

He shuddered. That I could hear. "What would cause you to think that?"

Oh no. I couldn't tell him. So I wouldn't. I told him a different truth. "You're the first guy who's really ever been attracted to me, and it's all new."

"Well, you haven't got to worry about that. You're the first person I've ever been attracted to." Then, under his breath added something I couldn't understand. Or I didn't want to. If he wouldn't say it to me, then it probably wasn't for me to hear.

We sat in silence for a little while, only the music of the radio stifling the silence. The old music continued to play, since he had not changed the station and I could not, but it was more comforting than any other music would be.

I listened to the lyrics of the song playing; it was a more familiar one, for it had been used in a lot of movie lately:

_I'll be seeing you_

_In all the old familiar places_

_That my heart embraces_

_All day through—_

The sound of the radio died; Edward had decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry I upset you. We're almost there, though."

"I really wish you would tell me where we're going."

"I can't do that, it would ruin the surprise. But we're almost there."

"How long is almost?"

"About twenty minutes. But while we're waiting, can we do something other than ignore each other?"

I said with an exaggerated pout, "I wasn't ignoring you. You just decided to stop talking." We both chuckled.

"Can I ask **you **questions?" I asked, curious.

"Okay. Just don't be positive I'll answer all of them."

"Umm, okay, what's your favorite color?"

"You're going to have to be more creative than that, but okay…,"he paused. "Light red."

"Light red?"

"Yes, it's the color of the sunset right near the horizon, of leaves when before they turn brown, and…," he paused again, and took a large soft breath, "it's the color your cheeks turn when you blush."

This only sent that familiar warmth to my cheeks, and he chuckled softly. "I'm very partial to that color, you know. If everything were my way, I would have you blush ceaselessly."

I knew now my face was not light red, it was more the color of a fire truck. His laughter became even deeper, and I felt something cool brush against my cheek. His fingers? But the touch worked, my cheeks cooled, but then again, my heart rate did not. I sped up as if I had been running sprints. Why did I have such a reaction to each and every one of his touches? This would be embarrassing.

He interrupted my internal chatter, "We're here."

In a matter of seconds I was being raised out of the car and then carried over to what felt like a bench. My blindfold was lifted and I saw where we were.

We were in a park, and instantly I knew we were very far from Phoenix. There were brown leaves on the ground and light red ones on the trees. I could tell why Alice had insisted on such a wintry wardrobe.

"Edward, it's beautiful."

I looked around, it was an ordinary park, with ordinary people, but it was the ideal picture of fall, one I had longed for. Not rainy like Forks or sunny like Phoenix, but it was if I had been placed in Renee's old childhood picture. But it was also dark, since it was past dusk. But wait, Renee grew up in _Connecticut._

"Where are we?" Had he taken me _that_ far away? No, that was impractical. We had to me so much closer than _that_.

He chuckled, "We're in Colorado."

COLORADO!!! That drive would take a normal person hours. And we had done it in… I scanned my surroundings for a clock. It was a little after 7. About an hour. Wow.

"So, what are we doing, or going to be doing, here?"

"Hold on, just follow me." He extended his hand, and started to lead me further into the park. His hands were cold, as usual, but now they were more soothing than chilling.

We walked through pathways, falling leaves, and the many people in the park. Finally, we went beyond the crowded areas, and less and less people passed our way. Edward started getting excited then, and I could tell we were getting close. His quicken his pace, and I had to run to keep up with him.

Then, as usual, two things haunted me.

Fate and Gravity.

I fell, but not in the normal face first fashion. My feet tangled with themselves, and I twisted and ended falling in a pile of leaves alongside the path. I landed and leaves flew everywhere. Edward had let me drop, but it didn't matter to me, I was laughing. This was the best fall I had ever had. **(b/n: pun intended!)**

When I looked up, saw Edward, and he was laughing as well.

"Emmett said I should let you fall into a pile of leaves, but I disagreed. Now I see he was right."

"Can you believe that I've never done this?"

"Your face after you fell gave that away. And can you believe I've never seen anyone fall more beautifully?"

"I can't believe that. Look at your sisters; they're hundred times prettier than me."

"There are two reasons they can't attest to you there. They aren't anywhere near as stunning to me as you are. Plus, they don't fall."

"Ever?" Lucky.

"Never have I seen Rose or Alice fall. Well, Alice was pushed once, but that doesn't count."

"Oh well they're very lucky. I fall too much."

"I can see that. You can't go one day without falling."

"Actually, once I did."

His eyes perked up at those words, disbelieving. Then his eyebrow rose. Oh, why did he have to be so perfect? Then he smiled, a crooked, playful smile, and my heart melted. "Really?"

"I was sick, I wasn't allowed out of my bed."

No amount of fairytale endings could have bribed me from the event that I now witnessed now. Edward Cullen, the most glorious creature I had ever seen, threw his head back and laughed a laugh so melodic it was music to my ears. I laughed, only because he was too perfect to be true.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are the most amazing individual I have ever met."

_Wait, how did he know my middle name? It doesn't matter, but it is curious. _

Edward helped me up and before I realized it, I was in his arms once again. Literally. He had lifted me up into the air and started walking along the path again.

"I can walk myself thank you."

"I do believe we have proven that wrong." Edward chuckled again, obviously remembering the sight of me in the leaf pile.

"But I really can! I can try can't I?"

"No. You are not getting down from my arms, whether you like it or not."

I stopped protesting and realized what I was doing, that I was actually trying to get out of the arms that protected me most. The arms I now wished to stay in.

We finally arrived at what I realized was our final destination. A frozen over pond, glistening with the little light that was left. The moonlight danced on the trees, and it was a full moon. Edward let me down, but not entirely, for I was still in his arms.

"I thought to have a little fun like I used to when I was a kid." I then realized that he had had a bag slung across his shoulders. He took it down and opened it up. Oh no, what I saw inside scared me more than any slimy creature on Earth

Ice skates.

"Do you skate?" he asked me. No, I didn't skate, I slid on ice.

"Not well." He had already gotten his skates on, and he was working on lacing mine.

"Don't worry; it's all in the leading." He had finished with my skates, and now held out his arms toward me.

I took them gingerly, and he slid backwards onto the ice. He pulled me with him, and surprisingly, I didn't fall. I giggled. This was fun, not falling.

Edward pulled me out farther into the center of the pond. He twirled and then he spun me. Had I been doing this myself, I would have slipped, fallen, and landed with a "thud!" on my butt.

I was full-fledged laughing now, and Edward joined in. With that, he skated me around the pond. His hands had moved to stable me around my waist, and now we were gliding, and there was no one else in the world but us. Nothing else matter then. I could die tomorrow content. I loved this.

At that thought, I fell. How much I detested Newton and gravity at that moment. But this fall was different. Not only did Edward let me fall, he fell with me. We landed, rather softly, on the cold ice, and once again, we were laughing. I looked into his eyes, and they were laughing as well. Then they changed. Changed to a look of lust and want. He leaned in, and then looked back into my eyes. I could tell he could see I wanted this too.

He kissed me. This was unlike either of our other kisses. But that was good. This kiss was more lustful, still very guarded, but Edward leaned into me and kissed me with full fervor. His hands held the back of my neck, supporting it, and his body, though not touching mine, was very close and angled toward me. His lips were cold, but I expected nothing else. They were pressed hard against mine, but still, closed. At that moment I lost control, my hands twined in his glorious messy hair, and I leaned close so that every line of our bodies pressed against each other. It was at that moment that he pulled back.

Before another second passed, he was gone, away on the path.

"Edward?" I was frantic, he had left. Was I horrible at kissing? Had I pushed him too far? How could I have pushed him too far, we were simply kissing, not even close to Lynne and Greg, or Laura and Josh for that matter.

"Give me a minute. I'll be right back."

A few moments later he was back by my side, lying down on the ice with me, and looking straight into my eyes.

"What happened? Why did you leave?"

"I just lose control of myself sometimes. And I don't want to push farther than I know I can handle."

"Oh."

"I had something else in mind for tonight, do you want to go?"

Leave? Already? Then I looked at the sky, it was darker than before, it must be really late.

"Umm… okay."

He helped me up and started leading me to the edge of the pond. Once we got there, I stopped.

"Edward, just give me a minute."

I looked back on the pond, and its beauty, taking a mental picture. This was a moment I would want to remember forever. A place that would be engraved in my mind until I died.

"Okay, I'm ready now."

Never would I _truly_ be ready, but I was as close as ever possible.

"May I?" Edward made a gesture to lift me.

"Why must you carry me every two minutes, I am perfectly capable of walking—"

"Right into a tree, yes you are." Edward laughed at his joke and then lifted me over his shoulders.

"Edward Cullen, if you don't put me down right this instant!!!" I screamed.

He lowered me until my face was even with his, a good eight inches off the ground still, "You'll what? Hurt me? Try."

I gave him a playful punch in the arm. Ouch, that hurt.

That crooked smile crept onto his face once again. Was the word perfect even adequate for him any more?

He then lifted me back over his shoulders and ran. He was fast. Not scary fast, just _fast_. Then he sped up. I gulped; we were covering more area than should be humanly possible. Still, he didn't breathe heavily or slow, even with the weight of me to carry.

He stopped right outside his car; the trip that had taken us about 10 minutes took him 30 seconds. He hadn't even broken a sweat.

"How do you do that? Be so perfect and great I mean?"

He chuckled, "Let's just say it comes naturally to me."

I laughed softly.

"So, what else are we doing…"

**A/n: I know it's cruel to leave you like that but I think you'd rather get this chapter now than wait a couple days for a longer one! Enjoy! Review! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE getting reviews, as you know.**

**b/n: so cute!!!!!!**


	13. note number infinity

**Author's Note**

Hey, guys, sorry bout not updating, but my life's been hectic lately! Ask Elle, she will get into "oh my god, oh my god, oh my god's". But I promise to try an update soon, I know I left you cruelly. Just review, leave me suggestions, comments, opinions, I'm fairly open to most things. And yes, **_Laur_**, you will return…eventually! I am also starting m second fanfic. Or attempting. But I will update a.s.a.p. if I can get 65 reviews by Friday. Yes, review! OH, I will probably delete this author's note when I update, so I will post in the summary that I updated. ENJOY!

_rosylee_


	14. D:

**A/n: I am SOOOOOOO sorry for not updating in forever. It pains me to have a chapter festering on my computer, but my life has been exceedingly hectic lately. And Elle can tell you about that, but not now. I have a two- hour long plane ride this weekend both ways and hopefully I'll get another done then. The next one is already about 1/3 way done now, but not all the way. And please don't kill me once you read this chapter.**

**OH!!! And after I finish this, I have already started writing the story from Edward's point of view, because certain things don't make sense otherwise, like why Bella got the email and such. I'm thinking of calling it "A day in heaven" or something fairytale related, but I can't think of any ideas. Any suggestions?**

Chapter Ten

"_So, what else are we doing tonight?"_

Edward grinned widely. "It's a surprise, remember?"

"I don't like surprises, remember?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure you'll like this one too." He settled me back in his car, and in a flash was in the driver's seat.

"Any more states for us to visit tonight?"

"No, we're staying here for a bit. But we need to go somewhere where your and my new attire will work better." He grinned a minute and I realized what he meant. The suitcase.

_This can't be anything good._

I thought about this as we drove along a desolate street. Edward kept looking at my puzzlement and giving a low chuckle, which slightly bothered me, but I like the fact he was amused. Just to add to my confusion, he constantly made random turns, on streets I didn't even see.

Finally, we came to a stop. We were at an old movie theatre, run down and in ruins. The upper windows were either cracked or broken, the display lines covered in dirt and things unnamable. The old ticket window was covered in heavy grime, but you could still see dots of cleanness on it. It was beautiful; I couldn't help but laugh at how it had such genuine charm. **(A/n: picture in profile, except this theater is a little more desolate)**

"What are we doing here?" I questioned, I was curious.

"Well, this is one of Carlisle's holdings; he inherited it a while back. The inside has been renovated, so it is more like an apartment, so I thought we could use it to get ready for our next activity." We were out of the car now, and he was opening the door to the theatre.

The inside left me in complete awe. Where the run-down lobby should have been, here was an enormous living room, and it looked as though the theaters off the sides of a long maroon hallway had each been changed into individual bedrooms, four in all.

"Alice knew you would need a place to change, so she reminded me of here. It hasn't been used it a while, but Esme enjoyed turning it into another home." His voice mellowed at the end of that statement. "You can get dressed in Rosalie and… uhh... Alice's room."

He led me into a room at the end of the hallway. Even though I don't think that I needed much direction, it seems that Alice or someone else had left me a trail of pink paper arrows to the door of an enormous room. After he left me, I continued to follow the arrows, which now led to a phone on a light wood desk inside the bright red room. Next to the phone was another piece of pink paper, this one saying simply, "Pick up when ringing." That was odd, who would be calling me?

The instant this thought ended, the phone rang. I picked it up warily, not knowing what o expect.

"Hello?" I asked hesitantly.

"Bella!! I'm so excited for you guys! How's the date so far???"

Oh my goodness. Alice. Of course. I could picture her now, bouncing with excitement on the other end of the phone.

"Hi Alice. It's good. I'm just a little confused. What's going on?"

"Oh, that. Umm, you know your suitcase?"

"Yes…"

"Well, go into it." Wait, the suitcase was with Edward. No, it was magically in the room. Of course. I opened it up. Alice had found fit to pack me everything. I had enough clothes in here for a month. She had put all the clothes we had bought, plus some I hadn't even seen before. I couldn't even imagine how she fit all this in here. "Bella, are you there?"

Alice brought me from my daze. "Oh yes. Sorry."

"Well, look in the bag and find a violet dress." I gasped when I found it. "Now don't say anything it'll ruin the surprise." She squealed. "And find the violet shoes?" Oh no, bright violet shoes, held together only by violet ribbons.

"Alice I can't wear these! They are certain death-traps!"

She sounded put out, "Just trust me Bella. Edward won't let you fall, I've told you that."

I pulled these two items out and laid them out. "Anything else?"

"Yes, just make sure follow the instructions on the mirror, and you'll be fine. Have Fun!"

Alice could be so peculiar sometimes. But she made me smile, just her innocent excitement.

I carried the violet dress and shoes into the conjoining bathroom, which was gold with scarlet ornamenting. On one side of the bathroom were sinks and drawers, covering the lower half of the wall, with an enormous unframed mirror covering the upper. On the mirror there was tacked a piece of pink stationery, just like the paper from before. In very beautiful script, it explained exactly what I was to do:

_Bella-_

_I really wish I was there to help you with this, but this is what I had planned for you. _

_Put on the dress. It may seem a little out of place, but please, trust me._

_Under the dress, wear nylons. There are some skin toned ones in your bag underneath the dress._

_Now take your shoes and place them on. To tie them, wrap the ribbon around the front of your ankle first, then to the back, and around again til they're in the back again, and then tie it in a bow._

_I'm assuming you know how to put your hair into a low bun. Do this and tie the ribbon you will find is extra with the shoes around it, then tie it in a bow._

_Don't read steps 7 and 8 until you've done all this. AND DO NOT LOOK INTO THE MIRROR UNTIL THEN!!_

_Put down the paper._

I put down the paper, fighting the temptation to read on. I then walked back into the room to change. I slipped the dress on, and very unsurprisingly it fit my soft figure, smoothing over my body, even over the places I had once despised for their inability to fit in clothes such as these. I fought for a while with the shoe ribbons until they coaxed around my ankle. I pulled my hair out of its earlier ponytail, and it revealed an enormous ridge. Agh, I took out a brush Alice had packed and tried to brush it out, with no avail. I ended up pulling it taught and making a crude bun, with a few unruly strands finding their way out of it. I took the remaining ribbon in the elastic and tied a bow. There.

Alice said I could look in the mirror now. Stumbling slightly on these deadly shoes, I worked my way back to the bathroom. I stood, faced backwards, so as not to see myself, and turned.

This wasn't me. The girl in front of me had curves, many, easily flattered by the halter cut of the dress. Her hair was sleek and finished with a bow that made her sultry yet cute. Her shoes acknowledged her slight but toned lower legs and her tiny feet.

I then noticed the dress had a tie around the waist, my smallest part. I tied it and then remembered my mission. Steps 7&8:

_Don't put on anymore makeup. You look gorgeous. Edward will faint when he sees you._

_Look in the drawer of the table with the phone. There's a camera. PLEASE take a picture!_

Alice amazed me. I went over to the side table and opened the drawer. Sure enough, there was a disposable camera inside. I went to the bathroom, inspected myself, then took a simple picture, I didn't even bother smiling. Once I snapped it, I noticed there was a sticky note on the back. Would this trail of bread crumbs never end?

_Bella, give this camera to Edward after you take your picture. He will love it, and I want you two to take more pictures._

I chuckled. I was really starting to like Alice.

There was a knock on the door. "Are you ready?" a velvety smooth voice questioned.

"Ummm… I don't know, am I?"

"Let me see." He opened the door, and I stood in awe at the angel before me. He was in a pair of crisp black pants, a white skirt, and a tie that matched my dress. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, creating the most stunning image I had seen my entire life. He looked fit for a runway, not my doorway.

He was looking over me. "You look amazing," he breathed

"I could say more than the same for you."

He offered his ivory elbow, "Shall we?"

I took it gingerly, "We shall. But where to?"

"Ahhh, I forgot. You get the blindfold again."

I didn't want o wear that horrible thing again. "Please, can I not?"

"I would rather you did." He looked at me with smoldering eyes. Once again my will power crumbled. He smelled the defeat and tied the dreaded fabric around my eyes. "Now keep hold of my hand," he placed his in mine, "and follow the sound of my voice."

He had forgotten how I was constantly plagued by certain interferences. Fate and Gravity. The moment he started walking, my ankles gave way in the high heel shoes and I stumbled forwards. I threw my arms in front of my face, waiting for the impact, but I felt nothing. The next thing I knew, I was floating, moving forward, until I was set down on a plush surface, most likely the car. He started up the engine and began to drive.

"Edward? Was that you?" immense gratification in my voice.

"Yes, must we go through you and falling when I'm here?"

Something inside me flared, "What did you expect me to do. Alice had me wear high heels! What are we even doing?"

"Well, it won't take a tenth as long this time to get to our destination. Actually, only about five more minutes."

I sat in silence for the rest of the ride, mulling over many things: my attire, his, and what we could possibly be going to do. Then I decided something…_it doesn't matter_. Edward had given me a night to remember so far, and I needn't worry.

The car stopped very soon, and my door was opened. Instantly I was in his arms, and then set down on a hard surface.

"Can I take off my blindfold now?"

"Sure." I could feel his breath on my face, and I forgot my mission. I could hear him chuckled, and then he removed my blindfold, revealing his face close to mine. His eyes honey and warm glowed in the now even more apparent moonlight. _It must be late_. I half expected him to kiss me, but instead, something rather odd happened. His nostrils flared, and he drew back. Even such an unglamorous action looked amazing for him.

He took my hand, "Can you walk?"

"I doubt it."

"Can you try?" Once again his ocher eyes smoldered into mine. All coherent thought left me.

"Uhhh…umm, wait, what were talking about?"

"How it was time to go inside."

"I can't walk in these things!!! Their like death traps, only made with silk and glue!"

"Trust me Bella. Please just do that."

How could I not?

I hadn't noticed where we were. We stood in front of a theater again, only this time it was a new and lavish one. Almost like Broadway in Denver. I was surprised that Edward could get us in, let alone park out front.

He walked me inside, where I stood in awe. We were in an extravagant lobby, which was abuzz with people. To my right there were ticket booths. To my left there were concessions and souvenirs. All of this sounded corny, but with the setting, it was amazing. The lobby itself was mainly gold and white, ornamented with paintings of angels and gods. Looking up was like looking at pictures of the Sistine Chapel. In front of me there was an enormous staircase, a golden angel at each end. After giving the ticket taker our tickets, he led me up the grand staircase and to the right. We walked down a stretch, but then turned a sharp left and went through a curtain. We were in a theater, one which rivaled the grandness of the luxurious lobby.

I gasped from awe, "What are we seeing?"

"Romeo and Juliet."

"I know, it's a classic."

"Well, tonight my lady," he said in very old-fashioned manner, "We are going to be attending the theatre." He took my hand and sat us in the seats of our balcony.

I had seen Romeo and Juliet before, but this was simply amazing. In this theater, the sets were simply awe striking, and the actors were that of high enough caliber to make the parts believable. In the end, I cried, and Edward looked at me with amazement.

"Do you always cry at the end?"

"Most of the time. It's just so sad, true love that is destined to die."

He reached across the balcony to me, and I swear, he took a tear and put it to his mouth. It all happened so fast, I couldn't be sure.

Once the play ended, I clapped as hard as I could, until Edward gently ushered me back down the stairs into the lobby.

He ran me outside, to where the full moon shone brightly. We stopped, and I was spun _rather gracefully _around and faced Edward. I was now grinning, ear to ear, as was he, at all the fun and exhilaration he made me feel. Acting on the newfound spontaneity, I completed the twirl, and into his arms. I went on tippy-toe and brought my lips swiftly to his. The stiffened, but then obliged, so that I could kiss him more fully. I leaned in more, pressing for a deeper kiss.

That is when his lips parted from mine and he pulled away.

He flashed his notorious grin and said, "There's one more part to our evening, if you please."

I grinned, and replied playfully, "Where to Master?"

"Actually, just down the street. I thought we could do for a walk."

He took my hand and started toward a city of lights.

**A/n: I was going to stop there, but I've been so cruel by leaving you so long, I'll continue.**

We walked down a boulevard towards what seemed to be a never-ending party. There were lights and even on the wide streets of Colorado, there seemed to be crowds. I yawned, and I realized it must be past midnight. And I had school tomorrow. A grown began to form in my throat until I saw Edward's face. He was lit up with sheer excitement and was smiling ear to ear. It was then I noticed he was almost…laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Just your face, it's so…almost angelic your complete amazement."

My cheeks grew warm and I knew I was blushing.

We continued our walk until we arrived at a restaurant, well more of a club, but a classier one.

Edward led me inside and talked to the person at the front. "I do believe you have a place reserved under "Cullen"?"

The man, in his mid-twenties, was rather oddly affected by Edward's presence. But who wasn't? He replied a stuttered yes, took out menus and led us through the club, past the crowds and to a corner table dimly lit.

"I'm not hungry, I already ate with Alice."

"I can't believe that. Any human would be ravenous after what you've been through tonight."

I grumbled, and looked down at the menu. It was gibberish to me, and I believe it was in some Asian language.

"I don't know what to order."

"I'll do it for you when the waiter gets here."

We sat for about ten minutes, just staring into each other's eyes and I was too timid to break the silence. When the waiter finally did come, it was a stick thin girl, almost transparent, who unbelievably had no interest in Edward. Wow. In a club like this, she must be used to seeing gorgeous people without showing her amazement.

"May I take your order?"

Edward barely looked at the menu, "The Thai chicken wraps, thank you, will be all."

She scuffled away, showing little signs to being taken back by his abruptness.

Again, we just sat, watching each other in amazement. Me because of how glorious the creature in front of me was, but him, for I have no idea. I was _that_ interesting. Not at all.

We were broken from our staring when two shots rang out. Pandemonium had broken out by the bar side of the club, and a brawl was forming. I didn't even want to look who had shot. All I knew was I being pulled out of the club, so as not to get hurt, but to no avail. I tripped, and flew, right into a table with two martini glasses. They shattered under my weight, and I could feel the searing pain of the glass ripping into the skin of my right shoulder and arm. Edward stiffened completely, and I swear he stopped breathing. Now he was lifting me and running at ultra-human speed to the car. Seconds later, we were there, and he was driving away, faster than I could imagine. I could smell the blood radiating off my skin, and it was everywhere. I tried to find something to blot it, but there was nothing in sight.

In what seemed minutes, I was once again outside my house, and Edward pulled me swiftly out of the car and ran me up the stairs into my room. Renee and Phil must be asleep. But now Edward was laying me on the bed and he was _still_ not breathing. He was then in the bathroom, and came out with gauze and bandages. He seemed to be rushing, trying to get away. He wrapped my arm rapidly and then addressed my shoulder and wrapped that too. With a kiss on my forehead, he ran out of the room and left me.

_Prince Charming isn't supposed to run away…_

**A/n: I'm sorry, but I had to….**

**B/n: Gah! Rosebud! TELL MEEEE!!!! **

**Very nice chapter, btw. Very nice. **


	15. Finn, i love you, you are my best frien

**A/n: I warn you, this chapter is sad. I own Finn, Laura, and Josh, and my song. That's it.**

Chapter Eleven

I woke up in the morning and yawned, as I usually do. Then I looked at me and remembered the events of last night. So fast; _ice skating, Romeo and Juliet, dinner, home_. My dress was ripped and bloody, and my arm was swollen. It was wrapped skillfully but hastily, and the bandages were starting to unravel. I decided to take a shower to wash off, and to hopefully pass time until I saw Edward again.

The water was warm and comforting, as much as possible. I lingered in it for a while, not rushing in washing my hair or wiping off the blood, which stung whenever it was touched. I just let the warm sensation run over my entire body, finally relaxing me enough.

I dried off and pulled my hair into a towel. Steam escaped the shower and breezed across my face. I pulled down my bathrobe from its hook and put it on. Now there was nothing else to do.

As I lumbered into my room, the dress was gone and so was the suitcase of clothing. I spotted something on my bed. A rose. But not red as it had been before. But black. Remorse.

Around the stem I found a note, rolled around the stem as before, but with a black ribbon tied in a bow. I opened the note hesitantly, not knowing what to expect:

_**Dearest Bella,**_

_**I'm sorry to have to do this, but early this morning my family and I had to leave for back up North. I can't have you feel obligated to me, but I only want you to be happy. Live life and forget these last two days. Forget I ever existed. Just live your life as you have always done. **_

_**I will always love you,**_

_**Edward**_

I cried angrily as I set the note down. It was what I had predicted when I saw the rose, but not what I had wanted to believe. _He has gone._ That tore me up, thinking that he **could** leave. Crying was the only thing I could reason with then.

I walked to get a tissue, but fell along the way. _I thought you said that you'd never let me fall._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nothing mattered, nothing made sense.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About 4 months had gone by, now it was March, but I hadn't forgotten him. I couldn't. I wouldn't.

I was now in my room, looking outside at the unchanged scenery of Phoenix and fiddling around with some watercolors. For _once_, I actually wanted it to rain, to fit my mood. Wet (from tears) and gloomy.

I finished up the painting I was doing and clipped it to the makeshift drying/clothesline I had created from string and clothespins across my room. Then I sat back down and cried. My paintings reflected how I had been feeling in the past third of a year. Dismal. I had almost run out of blues, grays, and blacks from my set. Imagine Van Gogh's _Starry Night_, muted and dank, and you have my mood and my art. I was now very introverted, without contact with other people. It hurt too much.

Laura and Josh had tried constantly to get me out of the house, but I didn't want to go. It even cam to a point where I started screaming at them. That was the reason we rarely talked anymore. I couldn't deal with anything. Everything reminded me of _him_. His name even hurt now.

Renee was worried, because I had also lost a bit of weight lately. I had always been thin, but fairly soft, around 125, and now she claimed I had dropped to at least 115.

The crying hurt my face, and I went into the bathroom to wash it. The cool water splashed over my face and calmed my tears. I took a bright yellow towel to my face and dried it. Normal ordinary things. What wasn't ordinary was the sight in the mirror. It wasn't me. Not in the way that it had been _that_ night, but I was ghostly.

My skin was paler than I had once thought possible, and my lips were dull and translucent. My hair had lost its sheen; it just lay limply around my shoulders. Dark circles had etched themselves under my eyes and you could tell I hadn't been getting enough sleep. What was the most striking characteristic about this girl in the mirror, _she wasn't smiling_. Not smile lines were around her mouth, no grin planted behind her eyes. That's what scared me the most.

I needed to get away, to find a new place away from here. This town was dismal to me. Lynne had gotten slightly better, but I knew it was just as phony as before. She would just leave me, just like she had left Greg in December. After that, she came crying to me, only to leave again once Eli came around mid January. They were together now, and she cared no more for me once again.

The phone rang, and it startled me. I ran to pick it up, only to find Renee had once beaten me to it. I could tell though that it was Charlie, my dad. They had had me when they were young, 19, and then divorced and I had gone with Renee to Phoenix and Charlie had stayed in Forks. Forks.

I detested Forks, but it was an outlet, a place I could go and…hide.

I had only three months left in the school year, I could transfer easily.

Stop. I was getting ahead of myself. I didn't need Forks or anything. Anyone. I just need to suck it up and live, that's what …Edward… wanted me to do. Don't forget, Bella, don't forget.

I walked sullenly back to my room. On my bed lay my paper from painting, and it gave me an idea.

I'm not much of a musician, but my poetry always found its way to music. This time was no different. (**A/n: this is actually my song. I wrote it last October for a similar circumstance)**

_One time, one day_

_You took, my breath away_

_One day, one time_

_I was yours, and you were mine_

_We met, we danced_

_As far as we knew, this was romance_

_You left, I cried_

_I couldn't forget you, as hard as I tried_

_Oh, don't forget_

_The rain on your skin_

_Don't forget_

_The pain needed to win_

_Don't forget my smile_

_Or that you smiled too_

_Don't forget _

_How I love you_

_Now it's been, near a year_

_Because of you, I've shed many a tear_

_I remember your soft, sweet voice_

_Forgetting that, not a thinkable choice_

_Oh, don't forget_

_The rain on your skin_

_Don't forget_

_The pain needed to win_

_Don't forget my smile_

_Or that you smiled too_

_Don't forget _

_How I love you_

_Don't forget_

_The stars in the sky_

_Don't forget_

_You put the twinkle in my eye_

_Oh don't forget we fell_

_Oh harder than we knew_

_Don't forget,_

_That you once loved me_

_Loved me too._

Okay, so it hadn't been a **_year_**, but poetically it made more sense.

I marveled over the song I had just written. It wasn't too bad. I tried singing it, seeing I already had a tune in my head, but it didn't work. I am no singer.

I snapped out of it slightly and remembered it was Sunday. I had school tomorrow. And homework.

I sat down and worked. _It_ worked on clearing my mind for a bit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had fallen asleep again finishing my homework. It was nice, having things to do, so as not to obsess over _certain_ things.

That thought just made me cry again.

_Don't forget my smile_

_Or that you smiled too._

"Don't forget that I love you," I cried even more.

I slept and slept. Nowadays I had trained myself not to remember my dreams. That was just too painful. I knew I dreamt of him, but I couldn't bear with myself to relive it in my dreams again.

In the morning, I trudged up to get to school. Since _he_ left me, I no longer walked, I hurried. Walking meant pondering for me, and pondering meant thinking of, I winced, _him._

School was monotonous. I hadn't been very social to begin with, but now I was even less. I only talked when made to, and otherwise I was an outcast. I did my studies, and well. They were my life now. I could see the teachers were wary of my change, but they couldn't say anything.

I got into homeroom just before the bell, something I had perfected in order to minimize time before school. The bell rang, and the morning began. Little was I prepared for what it had in store for me.

"Hello Phoenix High, and good morning," the morning announcements came over the television. But it wasn't the usual senior's voice. No, this voice was all too familiar. _Lynne_.

"Today we welcome our new announcer, sophomore Lynne Peterson, to our morning show. She won our contest, run by our student council, and will now be appearing on the show daily with us."

That figured. Our student council was run by a group of egotistical "popular's". Voting was a popularity contest, and it was no wonder that Lynne ran with them.

"The weather is sunny and now for the morning report." I no longer paid attention from then on. I couldn't bear at realizing the separation between Lynne and mine's lives. It was too drastic now.

I was in my usual haze the rest of the day, thinking. Today I had to go to the middle school briefly to deliver something for Renee, but that wasn't what I was thinking about on the way there and when I arrived. I was more pondering with myself about…well… _him._

_Isabella, he didn't want you. You were just some little thing he picked up for the weekend. He left, he **doesn't want you**. Besides, he probably has a girlfriend up North anyways. You were just a two- day thing. You didn't matter._

I cried all the way there, just letting the tears stream down my face. When I arrived there, I fought back what other tears hoped to escape; I couldn't let them for fear of embarrassment and questioning. I quickly handed the office Renee's letter, and hurried outward. But then I heard something, sweet and melodic, reminding me **_Edward_** even more. Music. Suddenly moving on impulse, I worked towards the sound. It was a piano and a male voice, low, but just low enough.

I was inside now, running down the stairs and empty hallways (it was during class) to where I now knew the music was coming from: the music room. Having been neglected, my will power against the threatening tears from earlier crumbled, and they flowed again, but I didn't care.

I raced into the door, only to see a familiar face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n: Hahaha, thought I'd leave you there? NO. You get more.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I smiled, "Finn. You're singing."

Finn turned. His face lit up, probably from seeing me at first, but then fell. "Bella. You're crying."

"I know."

"What's the matter?" He came towards me, and encircled me in a hug.

"Nothing."

He pulled back and looked at me with a big pout. "Now you and I both know that's not true."

"It's nothing. Just a little heart trouble."

"A guy? Because if it is, let me deal with him for you." He chuckled.

Finn was Finn. "It is, but I don't think you or I will be seeing much of him anytime soon. He left. And never said goodbye." I tried to stifle my tears, but they cascaded once again down my cheeks, in heavy flow.

"Aw, Bella." He hugged me again, and I wrapped my arms around him.

"I just thought, well, you singing sounded a lot like him, and my heart wanted to think, even though my brain didn't, that you **_were_** him."

"I'm sorry," he rubbed my shoulders in attempt to stop my sobbing.

"You sounded great, though," I complimented, trying to lighten the mood. **(A/n: Real-life counterpart Finn sounds _amazing_. I absolutely love the kid too. Right Elle?)**

"Thanks. I've been working a bit during my studies."

"What were you singing?"

"Oh, just some stuff here and there. Any requests?" he joked.

"Well…not really."

"Okay. I was actually doing some writing as well, but I can't come up with anything good."

_Should I tell him? He could sing my song. It might sound a little weird, having a guy sing it. But I want to hear it._ " "I wrote something a little bit ago."

His eyebrows rose, intrigued. "Do you have music?"

"No, but I can write out the words and hum the tune. I don't think you want me to sing it."

"Okay, shoot."

Finn could be such a comfort, we sat there, me writing the lyrics out, him writing them on music lines. He then had me hum him the tune, and he wrote out the melody above the words. Then, working his magic, and put it to chords. Being Finn, he would turn to me every so often and cause me to break into a fit of giggles. He made sorrow so fun.

After he perfected his score, Finn gave me a little performance. His hands glided over the piano keys as if they we dancing, and the melody struck in such precision, you'd think Finn had written it himself.

I cried this time he played it, though, because the entire song pulled together reminded me so much of why I'd written it.

"Thank you Finn."

He pulled together the stack of papers and handed them to me, "Bella, if you ever need anything, call on me."

"Thanks Finn." I was pulled into another hug.

From then on Finn was my solace. We became inseparable, but only as friends, for he was like, well… like a little brother. I watched out for him, and he took care of me. It was nice. We would just sit sometimes, messing around cooking, or talking about my old teachers, his now. It was times like these that kept me alive. Living.

It was one day in April that we really discussed …_Edward_… again. I tended to avoid the subject, even though Finn would try to bring it up. He personally wanted to beat him up, which I knew probably wouldn't be possible, even if Finn was the strongest boy in his school, which he was. I quickly diverted the attention from MY love life to his, as Finn was now attracting the eyes of quite a few of the girls from his school.

"Finn, haven't you said yes to anyone yet?" I licked the ice cream off a spoon. Finn had gotten me addicted to cookie dough ice cream now, and I ate it quite a bit. He was attempting to put weight back on me, to replace what I'd lost. He was achieving his goal steadily; I was getting less skeletal each day.

"No, there's this one girl, who says she likes me, and I really like her, but she has a boyfriend."

I knew this girl. She flirted with Finn, and then left him for another guy. I didn't like her much. "Finn, move on. I don't like her with you."

"I can't give up. I really really like her. She just doesn't love me the way I want her to."

"What's not to love?" I smacked him playfully on the shoulder.

"Love you too Bells." He grinned. I loved him grinning, but he could never contest to that one smile, one that struck love and fear into my heart.

Finn was my best friend and my life support if you have it. I needed him.

We would hang out after school, for now I was working on my driver's license, and could drive Renee's car over to the middle school sometimes. We would just hang out for _hours._

Lynne wasn't getting any better. She noticed I was getting happier, but didn't bother. She still had Tina and Eli and her popular's. She would really get on MY nerves sometimes too with her fake friendship pleas.

During Geometry one Friday, she stopped me on the way out.

"Bella, can we get together sometime?"

"Lynne, I thought you didn't want to be my friend."

"Well, we've always been friends. Why can't we now?"

"You know very well why." I walked away, leaving her in awe. I hadn't known if this petition was real or not at that time, but I later found out it was for help on her homework, because if she failed another class, she wouldn't be able to cheerlead. She could get kicked off the squad for all I cared.

Later that day I was with Finn, naturally, at the middle school's track. He had decided to bring along a video camera, just to play around, and he was being a very good director. A little annoying though.

"This is Miss Isabella Swan, about to twirl in multiple circles and not get dizzy!"

He knew that was humanly impossible for me to do. I would fall flat on my face. Fate and Gravity, my two best friends.

I ran up to him and stole the camcorder. "And Finn will attempt to carry me up the hill! Just to test his strength, which isn't there, because he's a weakling!"

Mhm. I had hit a weak spot. Finn grabbed me and carried me up the bleachers facing the track and up the hill. At the top, he plopped me down, and I focused the camera on his face.

"Come on, gorgeous! Give us a smile!" I joked with him.

"Wait, Bella I have an idea!" His face lit up, and I could tell the gears inside of his head were working.

"What?"

"Come with me." He took my hand, and I still had the video camera focused on his head, following him inside. He stopped at the music room, and sat down at the piano.

"Finn, what are you doing?"

"Recording your song. Turn the camera on Audio. We'll tape this as just a soundtrack."

"Ummm, okay…" I was hesitant to replay the song. It still made me cry.

Finn played it beautifully, as usual. He must have committed it to memory by now. I cried, but minimally, I was more watching him. His head was back and his eyes were closed, and he was singing. Thank you God. Thank you for Finn.

He finished and picked up the camera and turned it on video to me crying. Then he set it down, so he could hug me.

"Edward really hurt you bad didn't he?"

"More than you could ever imagine." I lay my head on his chest.

Later that night I was in bed, getting ready to sleep, when I heard pebbles on my window. I went over to it and saw Finn, grinning.

"Come with me!" He mock- whispered.

"Ummmm, okay, hold on!"

I wasn't indecent, in a very old-fashioned white nightgown from Renee, but I pulled on a sweater and a pair of sandals. I then climbed out of my window, only to fall, as usual. Being Superman momentarily, Finn caught me, and placed me down.

"Nice gown."

"Thanks, so what're we doing?"

"Just a little video fun, I wanted to tape you in this light."

"A little unhealthy infatuation with me, a bit?"

"No, you'll see what it's for."

He and I walked down to the middle school again, where it was absolutely stunning. I had never seen it like this, in the twilight. It was amazing. Finn had the camcorder out and was filming my expression. I ran down to the track and strted twirling. I didn't care that I stumbled almost every second, but it just felt right.

"Come join me!"

"But I'll ruin the beautiful picture!"

Then something unbelievable happened, it started to drizzle. It never rained in Phoenix. I normally hated the rain, but this just added to the sensation I was feeling. I was also glad I brought the sweater, the top of my gown was probably transparent now.

I just lifted my face to the sky and grinned. This was all too right.

Finn and I fooled around in the rain for a while, until we were both too soaked for anything. We made our way under the school's canopy of it's main entrance and sat.

"So, am I going to get to know what this is for?"

"Nope. Not yet."

We sat, randomly talking, and in time we fell asleep. No one would care, tomorrow was Saturday.

Finn's birthday was the first of May, and little as he wanted me to make no big deal out of it, I wouldn't have it. I personally hated my birthday, but other people's, well, it was **Finn.** Besides, Laura (due to my constant presence at her school and my new emotion state, we were talking again) insisted upon throwing him a party. A big one.

So, it was on the 31st that we started setting up. We had chosen to drive a lot of people down to South Mountain Park to just fool around. Renee and Phil would drive for us. Thing was, Finn didn't know that it was a party, he just thought we were going down to hang out. Him, Renee, and I would take one car, while Phil, Laura, Josh, and a couple of Finn's friends would be in the other car, as not to create suspicion.

Finn suspected nothing, seeing as to we had done this so many times. We got into the car, I sat up front with Renee, and Finn sat behind her. He was taller, but I had seniority and ownership.

Once we had been driving a while, I started to sing him Happy Birthday (badly), which made him chuckle. We turned up the radio, and started singing, like idiots. Renee joined in too, and we were just having a ball. We were just crossing over Apache Drive, however, when I heard screeching, above the sound of our singing. Before I knew it, my head snapped sideways and all went black.

_**And I sank…**_


	16. In memory of Finnigan James Thomas

A/n: sorry about the cliffy. And sorry, Edward doesn't come save them, contrary to popular belief.

Chapter Twelve

I fought to break the surface. But I did. I gasped for breath. I couldn't breath, but I wasn't sinking anymore. That was good. Wetness, though flooded my head. As I broke the surface I let out another gasp. This time being met by air. From exhaustion I collapsed, and fell into another sleep, just differently than before, this one being comforting and welcoming.

I woke up covered in an unfamiliar surrounding. Lights were on full blast, and I was covered in gauze and plaster. What was I doing here? Why was I plastered up? What was happening?

I opened my eyes, to be met with ones of Phil and Renee. Why were we here? Where was here?

"Mom, Phil?" I fought for my voice.

"Bella, you're up!" Renee swarmed me, being wary of plastered limbs, but still excited.

"Mom, what am I doing here?"

"Honey, they said you might not…well, maybe…" she mumbled off, not finishing her thought.

"Mom, please tell me what's going on."

"Honey, we were in a bad car accident. The doctors said you might not remember entirely, or at all. We're just glad to see you up."

I couldn't remember a car accident. My head pounded and I felt it with my free hand, seeing the other was secured tightly. There was a bump and it hurt badly.

"What happened altogether?"

"Bells, I'm not supposed to tell you everything at once. The doctors said it would be overwhelming."

"Mom I want to know NOW."

"We were driving to celebrate Finn's birthday, and some man ran a red light and drove his car into your side of the car. We spun into a street light and the car bent around it." She stifled a tear, she was coming close to crying.

"Why can't I remember any of this?"

"The doctors said your head smashed against the window when the car whipped around, and you hit the part of your brain that controls your memory. They thought you may not remember anything, but it turns out you can still remember some things."

Something struck me. "Mom, where's Finn?"

She started to cry steadily, "Honey, Finn was in the car. He…he... he was hurt very badly and the doctors…well, they say he's probably not going to make it. The light post hit the car right where he was."

Finn? Dying? Dead? NO! I didn't know why, but I felt as if a part of me was dying. He couldn't. No, not now. I killed him. On his birthday.

I started to weep, empty tears, for I knew not what existed behind them.

Finn. NO. He and I were good friends, right?

"How much time does he have?"

"They don't know, they give him a day or two."

"Mom, can I go see him?"

"We'll need to check, but I don't see how they would stop you."

After some persuasion, I was finally allowed to leave, by way of wheelchair to see Finn. Also, I had weaseled some answers out of Renee and the doctors. I had 3 broken ribs and a few hand breaks. Finn was hurt very badly. He had a concussion, our compound fractures, and a collapsed lung. He was strung up on a bed, with his legs in the air, and bandages everywhere.

"Finn? Are you there?"

"Squirt, is that you?" His head was unmoving, as he mumbled the words, mustering up as much excitement as probably possible in his state.

I had the doctor behind me wheel me closer. With my good hand I smooth Finn's musty sweaty tan hair away from his face. "Finn, please don't die on me. I can't remember why, but I need you."

"Bella, I know I'm going to die," he said through semi-closed lips, "but I won't die empty. I did what I was meant to do. I know that if it weren't for me and you, we would have one less soul in this world. You would have died inside."

I had no idea what he was talking about. "I can't remember anything Finn. What happened?"

"After I die, ask my mom for a tape from my room. It has everything. Just watch it." He started convulsing and the doctors pulled me out of the room and into my own.

Later that week, Finn was on his deathbed, and they allowed me to visit once more to say goodbye. I was in complete tears, and I couldn't contain the extreme sadness I felt. He looked ghastly too. He was horribly bruised, and he had lost a lot of weight. I didn't care that the doctors would be angry, right before he closed his eyes the last time, I kissed him lightly on the cheek. He died that night in his sleep, from his body trying to hard to maintain a steady system. Laura and Josh were also there to see him off, as well as the girl I knew Finn was in love with. She was in tears, and if only she knew how much he cared for her. Everyone else did.

That night I cried myself to sleep, still in the hospital recovering. It was hard enough losing Finn, but not knowing what happened hurt more. Not being able to remember what times we had had, if we had had any. Then I remembered something he had said. Instantly, I called Renee into the room.

"Mom…Finn said something about a tape. I really need it. Maybe it will help me understand."

"Bells, I don't know anything about a tape."

"PLEASE, Mom. Before Finn died he said to ask his mom about a tape. I need it."

"I'll see what I can do."

Soon after, Finn's mom came into the room. She carried a video tape cradled in her arms.

"Isabella?"

"Yes?"

"Finn wanted me to give this to you," she let a tear fall; this must be painful for her, "he said this would help you."

She handed me a video tape. I t was in a fairly nondescript case, and looked normal. I couldn't imagine what was inside. She then left the room, leaving with a small touch of my shoulder, a very welcome gesture for the situation we were in.

The doctors wouldn't allow me to view the tape yet, for I had major mental and physical recovery to go through. By May 14th, I was out of the hospital and allowed home. It was hard, returning to a world I knew nothing about. The last thing I could remember was really last summer, when I had met Finn and Laura, around June. From then on I was clueless.

Finn's funeral was to be within the next week, and I decided that I must watch the video by then, for oddly I was asked to speak. So I wheeled the wheelchair I was stuck in for the time being into the den and placed the tape in the VCR.

Finn's face popped onto the screen.

_Bella, you are one of my best friends, and I want you to be happy, I know this year has been hard, and I made this for you._

_A melody started played, soft and sweet. I had little recollection of it, but it seemed like I should._

_One time, one day_

_You took, my breath away_

_One day, one time_

_I was yours, and you were mine_

_We met, we danced_

_As far as we knew, this was romance_

_You left, I cried_

_I couldn't forget you, as hard as I tried_

_Oh, don't forget_

_The rain on your skin_

_Don't forget_

_The pain needed to win_

_Don't forget my smile_

_Or that you smiled too_

_Don't forget _

_How I love you_

_Now it's been, near a year_

_Because of you, I've shed many a tear_

_I remember your soft, sweet voice_

_Forgetting that, not a thinkable choice_

_Oh, don't forget_

_The rain on your skin_

_Don't forget_

_The pain needed to win_

_Don't forget my smile_

_Or that you smiled too_

_Don't forget _

_How I love you_

_Don't forget_

_The stars in the sky_

_Don't forget_

_You put the twinkle in my eye_

_Oh don't forget we fell_

_Oh harder than we knew_

_Don't forget,_

_That you once loved me_

_Loved me too._

Images of a girl, me in a white nightgown, in the rain, flooded the screen. Me and Finn playing around the old middle school. I had no memory of this. Us eating ice cream in my bedroom, on my floor.

After the song ended, there was an image of us hugging.

_Edward really hurt you bad didn't he?_

Part of my memory flooded back. But not all. I still had one question, _who was Edward?_ The name struck a deep pain into my heart, and I knew that Edward must have killed me inside.

My face popped onto the screen, I was sitting in front of the camera, speaking straight to it.

_Finn, I don't know what I'd do without you. Without you I would be dead now. Lynne, Edward, they had killed me. Thank you Finn. I will always love you._

I broke down, crying. I remembered what Lynne had done to me. Edward was still a mystery, but Lynne had left me.

I knew exactly what to say at the funeral.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The week passed sure enough. I felt empty, like after I said my words at the funeral I had nothing to live for.

The funeral was small, at Finn's favorite place, his backyard. My mind panged when I had remembered the many times I had recently been here. Few people were invited, just some school friends and his family. I had no choice in my attire today, still confined to the wheelchair, but I think my appearance honored Finn. What hurt the most was the ceremony itself. There was a dark wood coffin, with a picture of a goofy-smiling Finn on top. I had personally asked to place a picture I had found of my own, one of Finn giving me a piggy-back ride and stealing ice cream from my ice cream cone, on the coffin as well.

Not being very religious, the service was brief, but nice.

"We come together today to honor the memory of Finnigan James Thomas. He was a devoted soul and good friend, and we all remember the laughter he brought into our hearts. His friends and family have asked to say a couple of words today regarding to the life and passion of this young man."

Mrs. and Mr. Thomas said a few words, mostly words of joy and remembrance, and then I knew it was my turn. I was wheeled to the front and the microphone was pulled down to my level. I had written out m words the night before, so as not to forget them.

"Finn was an amazing person. He is the very reason my soul is alive today. Before he died, he gave me a tape of us together. It reminded me of what I had forgotten due to the crash. I would like you all to see what an extraordinary person he was and how he accomplished more than most people could ever hope for."

I then played the tape, and it brought tears to mine and many other peoples' eyes. I stopped it right when we hugged, for the rest was my personal bit, I didn't want to plague everyone with my problems.

"And that is exactly what we will do. We won't forget. I now remember that Finn and I wrote and recorded this song together, and I find no other suitable way to honor his memory than not to forget him. He lives in me and I truly could not have survived my last year without him."

I was met with a rare applause and wheeled back to my chair. Tears were now cascading down my face and I could not bring myself back to my previous composure. The funeral finally ended and I could safely go home. But no luck. I was stopped by Mr. and Mrs. Thomas.

"Bella, sweet, we were wondering if we might be able to have a copy of that song," Mrs. Thomas asked.

"Sure," I pulled together a smile for her, "That will be no problem."

"What you said was amazing," Mr. Thomas, a man of few words, offered.

"Thank you, I just wanted to do Finn some justice."

"You have done that for him and more."

I went straight home, and copied the tape, it was something to do. School was ending soon and I was fairly behind, so I finished that too. Now left with time to think, I thought just one phrase, one of distraught and plea.

_I can't stay here._

I had contemplated moving to Forks before, but now I had to. There was nothing here for me.

That was my final decision.

**A/n: ONE MORE CHAPTER!!! Then on to the partner story, of Edward's point of view.**


	17. The End

**A/n: This is going to be very short, just long enough to work into Twilight.**

Chapter Thirteen- The End

I walked out of the airport, to go with my dad back to the house.

The summer had been excruciating, waiting for now. The only things I really did all summer was write another song, for Finn, and hang out with Laura and Josh.

I had no recollection of Edward yet, only what Laura had told me briefly,that he was gorgeous and I should have married him.

My life was distraught. I read stories of dragons and fairies, and when good had triumphed over evil, and the prince swooped in to kiss the princess in the end.

But good had not triumphed over evil

The prince never came, or if he did, he left and the princess forgot him.

The mighty ally warrior had died.

And now the princess had exiled herself to her tower, a place far away from all she'd ever known.

Charlie and I drove in silence, or in little words, until we arrived at, well… home. My tower.

I climbed into my bed that night, ready for the terror of dreams I had had all summer. I always had the same ones. The first was of a meadow, where I met the most glorious creature ever, a boy of about my age with bronze hair blowing in the wind. The next was must more painful. It was of the crash. I remembered it now, and it hurt more than ever.

_There came a tire screech, and a car was zooming towards us at full speed. It came full impact in the back seat right behind me and hurtled our car sideways, right towards the lamppost on the other side of the road. We went spinning, and the vehicle twisted around the post, and Finn was crushed by the weight of it. My head snapped back and forth, and it finally hit the window and I passed out, but still feeling intense pain of the car crushing around us. _I always woke up screaming from that.

The last was peculiar. It was of a prince, an angel rather, sweeping in and kissing me while a brave knight Finn triumphed over evil.

I woke up in the morning for school. First day at Forks High.

I had taken to wearing a lot of dark blues and greens lately. Dark neutrals.I tied my hair with a black bow. I was decent, but still in mourning. I needed to make sure that was known. That I hadn't forgotten Finn.

_My solace. My voice. My friend._

_You lifted me up whe I thought it was the end. _

_If I could thank you, I would a million times._

_If you hadn't been left, been left behind._

_I miss my light_

_My beacon, my truth_

_I miss the one who left me feeling I could let loose._

_If I could see you, I'd give you all I could._

_Oh, if I could see, yes I bet I would._

_I miss my light, my beacon and my truth_

_You cut the strings, you let me let all loose._

_If I could thank you, I'd think of all the ways._

_If it would take all of my days._

My new song for Finn was a work in process, but I forgot that all when I drove into the parking lot and met with the most breath taking pair of ocher eyes.

Maybe my fairytale wasn't completely void of…well…

My Prince Charming.

**A/n: told you it would be short. I had to end it now. I'm going to miss writing this story. Well, review, and then add me to your author alert, then you can see when I start _In the Highest Tower_, this story's companion.**


	18. in the highest tower

Posting this chapter just to tell y'all (in a oddly Southern mood) what is going to happen:

In the Highest Tower is started, and can be found here:

may be a sequel, but I don't know yet.

keep reviewing a reading!!

love you all!

rosylee


	19. Chapter 19

Okay guys, the "dreaded" authors note.

I have to take some time away from these projects to work on my screenplays (yes I write screenplays), because I have a deadline soon. So, expect another chapter not so soon, as soon as I can. PM me directly for sneak peeks, those I can give. Or if anyone would like tidbits from my screenplays, titled "Learning to Lean" (a middle school dramedy) and 9 months (a romance NON pregnancy story)

but thanks for understanding!

rosy.lee.


End file.
